


Heroes of War

by Galvatream



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Transformers, Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Civil war has engulfed Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticons fight for control of the planet, and amidst it all, two city states, Katolis and Lux Aurea duke it. But Callum, a high ranked leader among the Katolis forces, begins to question Viren's plans for victory, begins doubting whether he's fighting for the right side of the war. Perhaps two Autobots will be able to help him?
Relationships: Bait & Callum (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Marcos/Sabah (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 23





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I gone and done it again. Another story, I suppose I have to thank my brain going into overdrive after watching the Siege season of Transformer, War for Cybertron. Well, much like I did with The Jedi Prince, this is set in another universe, that of the Transformers to be exact. Now, I won't be shy in admitting this, but I'm a huge Transformers nerd, so I'll do my best to explain concepts that come from there. Also, I was going to update Past of The Prince, but got sidetracked writing this, so enjoy some lovely civil war action. You may also notice that this is listed under M, that is for safety reasons as thing may get very gory latter down the line.

Viren was a large con, his bulky build betrayed his strength, and alternate forms. Aspects of both a tank and a jet littered his frame. Gold and Silver details lined the black metal and red optics eyed the sky. Behind him, several others stood.

Many of them shared a body, wings upon their backs, cockpits upon their chest and two large rectangular air takes either side of their upper torso, extending above their head. Two rifles attached to the side of their shoulder. Each of them identified by their different colours, they were Seekers.

Others had tank or car aspects. But all of them held the same purple face upon their body somewhere, the spiked insignia of the Decepticons. Close by Viren, were two more Seekers. One of them had a slim frame, more female then the others. Her colours were black with gold as a secondary colour her name was Claudia.

The male was primarily silver with black as his secondary colour His name was Soren. The two of them watched Viren closely. “Lord Viren, with all the leadership change around here, you haven’t exactly, appointed Sarai’s replacement.”

Viren turned towards Claudia. “Claudia, my dear. Our new Air Commander is why we stand here right now, he should be arriving shortly. Lord Megatron informed me that he was personally selected by Starscream to be our new Katolis Air Commander.” He replied, turning back to the sky.

In the distance, a blue jet soared, dark red details lined the frame. Upon the wings was the Decepticon insignia. He was accompanied by a dozen other Seekers, compared to them, his jet wasn’t as triangular or small. But was longer.

He changed course, flying straight towards Viren. In a quick motion, the jet changed form, landing upon the ground with a crouch. He slowly rose to his full height. He walked forward, green optics scanning those around him.

The Seekers that had come with him changed form, landing among the crowd. He soon spoke. Viren and Claudia exchanged a look, he was familiar to them. “Callum?” Claudia questioned.

Callum glanced at Claudia. “So, you remember me. I trust Katolis hasn’t changed since I left for Kaon?” He said, his question directed at Viren.

Viren nodded. “Of course, Callum. Everything is as it was, only minor collateral damage to a few sections from Autobot assaults.” He replied.

Callum grinned. “Good, if you need me, I shall be addressing the Seekers and several new protocols I intend to implement. But I advise you don’t interrupt me without warning.” He said, walking past them.

“He’s changed.” Soren muttered.

Viren and Claudia nodded in agreement, the former of the two speak. “His time in Kaon changed him, I would not be surprised if he outclasses us in combat.”

* * *

_5 Years later_

* * *

Rusted rain poured down upon the large metallic forest that covered the vast land to the east of the Katolis stronghold. Patrols of around six Seekers flew above. The many changed implement by Callum had taken effect the day after his return.

Unknown to the seekers in the sky, travelling by the shadows, was a group of Autobots. All of them were coloured the same, Dark teal and navy. But their bodies shaped different. Some were slim, feminine while others weren’t. At the lead, was a tall bot. His head had two horns either side, blue optics locked upon the Stronghold. His frame was shaped with aspects of a car.

Behind him, was a smaller bot, her head housed two small horns. Her frame housing aspects of a motorcycle. Her violet optics locked upon the one before her. “Are you sure we won’t be spotted Runaan?” She questioned.

Runaan glanced behind, the group taking cover among some metallic foliage. “If we stick to the shadows, and don’t take any unnecessary actions, we will complete our mission without notice and be back in Autobot command before they realise what’s happened Rayla.” He replied.

Rayla nodded, voices soon reached their audio sensors. They could make out three voices. All of them male.

“I’m telling you man; our Air Commander has a temper when you bring up Lord Ezran or Air Commander Sarai. Even bringing up Lord Harrow gets him all aggressive.”

“Yeah yeah, tell me about it. Guys got issues; I know. But he’s effective, you heard the rumour. Nothing get’s through to the Stronghold without him knowing about it.”

“Shut it you morons. One of our patrols reports a strange sighting out here, possible Autobot scouting party. Knowing our luck, it’d just be some wild Insecticons scavenging for Energon.”

The three cons passed by, unaware of the Autobots hidden in the shadows. Once the group was positive, they’d vanished, they emerged. Runaan glanced at his team. “That was close, but these patrols will grow numerous.” He said, turning to face the Stronghold.

“I knew it, Autobots.”

Runaan turned fast, blaster primed and gunned down one of the Cons.

“Alert the Air Commander, we’ve got Autobots.” One of the Cons said, returning fire.

The other Con was quick to press a finger to his audio receptor. “Come in Air Commander, we got Autobots in sector 9, repeat, Autobots in sec…” Rayla shot fourth, two small blades of blue extending form her forearms and slicing the Con down, his screams echoed through his comm. The remaining Con turned, optics blazing wide as he was gunned down.

Runaan walked forward. “You did well Rayla. Targeting the one on the comm was smart, but I fear you were too late. They are no doubt aware of our presence. Time is now of the essence.” He said, turning fast and nodding at his team.

* * *

The air seemed to grow tense around their group as they grew closer to the stronghold. Rayla and Runaan at the front of the team. They were all alert, waiting for Seekers to come from the sky. Something moved in the bushes, a small toad like creature emerged. The thing seemed uninterested in them and moved on past them.

Rayla noticed something about the toad, a small insignia upon it. Her optics widened. “That’s a Decepticon.” She muttered, directing Runaan’s attention to the toad.

Runaan blinked. “A minicon.” He muttered, optics darting towards the sky as around three dozen Seekers landed, surrounding them. The toad seemed to moved through the group and into the shadows.

Soren and Claudia soon landed; their optics locked upon the group of Autobots. Runaan readied himself for battle, as did the rest of his team. A chuckle came from the metal bushes as Callum emerged, the toad resting upon his shoulder. “Welcome to Katolis, Autobots.” He said.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will not harm us Decepticon.” Runaan snarled.

Rusted rain continued to pour down upon the group. Runaan and Rayla stood close together, optics locked upon Callum. The rest of the Autobots stood, ready for a fight. Callum glanced over the group, his Seekers all stood, Null Ray’s pointed towards the Autobots. Bait croaked before moving down Callum and leaping onto Soren’s shoulders.

“Do not fire unless I say so.” Callum ordered, walking forward. He was taller than Runaan, bulker as well. Hints of what could be described as talons and Dragon like features could be seen upon his frame, it was possible that he was one of those rare breeds of Cybertronian’s with two Alternate forms.

One of the Seekers glanced up at his commander. “Sir, they’re Autobots, they should be executed on sight.” He blurted out, not thinking things through.

Callum raised an optic as he walked towards the Seeker, the air fell tense, Claudia and Soren exchanged a look, they knew what was about to go down, having seen it many times before. No one questioned or disobeyed Callum’s orders without punishment.

“You are right Seeker, they are Autobots.” Callum said, positioning himself behind the Seeker. He leaned forward, speaking into his audio receptor. “But you’re wrong, they should not be executed on sight.” A gasp of pain left the Seekers lips, a blue blade extruded from his chest, blue liquid flowing down around it.

Runaan blinked, Rayla widen her optics at the sight. Callum pulled the blade free, the Seeker falling to the ground, going offline as he crashed with the metal ground. Callum held the blade in the air, it had emerged from his forearm, coming out above his hand. He glanced around, ignoring the pool of Energon forming a pool at his feet. “Anyone else wish to question to my orders?” He asked.

The Seekers shook their heads in response, a few of them muttering in response. Satisfied, Callum turned to face the Autobots once more. “Now, let us see who we have here.” He said, walking towards the Autobots, stopping a short distance from them. He glanced over them, his optics pausing on the sight of Runaan. His lips formed a smirk.

“Runaan, how ironic is it that you find yourself at my mercy instead of me at yours.” He chuckled, walking towards the Autobot. “You are useful to use online then you are offline.” His optics turned to rest upon Rayla. “And what’s this, a new student, I would’ve thought you’d learned your lesson after Lord Viren murdered the last one in cold blood.” He stepped forward, reaching out with hand, He grasped Rayla by the chin and pulled her in. He observed her face closely.

Rayla was disgusted by Callum, she could feel Runaan glaring at Callum, not that it had much effect. “How pretty, those optics are one of a kind, never seen any like them. And your frame, so perfect for a spy, for espionage and assassin work.”

“Get you hands off her Decepticon.”

Callum glanced up at Runaan, he turned to face Claudia and a few Seekers. “Hold her still.” He said, pushing her into their grasp. The group held her arms tightly, Claudia aimed a Null Ray at her head, watching as Callum stepped towards Runaan. “Runaan, you are well known among Decepticon high command, responsible for many acts of sabotage. But if you think you can take me, then I will let you try.” He said, moving ready to fight. “Let us see what your made off.” He said.

Runaan stepped forward, his weapon put away as he readied himself for a fight. Seconds passed before he charged, throwing a punch at Callum. The Air Commander moved to the side, reaching forward, he grasped Runaan by the arm and punched him in the face.

Runaan shook the pain off and proceeded to quickly strike at Callum, fast paced attacks designed to keep his foe of balance. Callum stepped back, his larger frame gave him greater strength. He reached forward, grabbing Runaan’s head and lifted him off the ground, he quickly turned, slamming the Autobot into the ground. He quickly moved, resting a foot upon Runaan’s chest. He pushed slightly, drawing his blaster and aiming it at Runaan’s head.

“Sloppy, I expected more from you.” Callum spat, Runaan reached forward, grabbing Callum’s blaster, another fist came from Runaan, slamming Callum in the chin. Callum stumbled back from the blow, he put a hand to his chin and rubbed it. “Nice punch.” He commented, watching Runaan get to his feet.

“You will not harm us Decepticon.” Runaan snarled.

Callum grinned. “I still have the advantage here Autobot, you may have sabotaged many key Decepticon projects and systems. But on the battlefield in a fight against a warrior of my calibre, you are out of your element.” He responded, rising to his full height.

Runaan posed himself to strike. “Arrogant for one who hasn’t left the safety of their stronghold in decades. There is no Sarai or Harrow to come to your defence this time.”

The other Seekers expected Callum to be enraged at the mention of the two deceased commanders. But he smirked, he smirked and that scared them, a sure sign that they hadn’t even seen him at the height of his power.

“That’s funny, because I remember Starscream’s rage when he learned of Sarai’s death. I was enraged with the news.” Callum began, stepping forward as he narrowed his optics. “I spent my spare time in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon, sparing against many foes stronger than me. I fought Brawl and Blitzwing in the pits. I even faced off against Lord Megatron on a regular basis.”

He reached forward, grasping Runaan by the arm with speed, he quickly moved, flipping the Autobot over his head. “I was upgraded by Shockwave and Soundwave to accommodate Bait when I learned of my brother’s death.” He went on, kicking Runaan in the back before he proceeded to punch Runaan into the ground repeatedly. “I. became. a. warrior. of. great. strength.” He said between blows.

When Callum pulled back. Runaan was in a small hole. Callum reached down, pulling him up. “I won’t kill you, I still have need of you, and don’t worry, no harm will come to your apprentice.” He finished. Pushing Runaan towards a group of Seekers. “Bring them back to the Stronghold, I want these two brought to my personal quarters.” He said, motioning at Runaan and Rayla.

* * *

Rayla watched as Runaan was strapped to a series of energy like chains, just like she was. They were in Callum’s quarters, the room was large, covered in holographic projections of many different battlefields. She glanced at Runaan, he was badly beaten, his frame was scratched from the beating, small pools of Energon littered his body.

Callum soon entered, waving those inside out. He glanced over at Rayla, then at Runaan. He stepped forward, leaning down before Runaan. He quickly pulled out several tools from somewhere and set to work. Rayla watched as he seemed to clean off the Energon and tend to the wounds he’d inflicted.

“Why do you help him?” She questioned.

Callum glanced up at her. “Is it wrong to look after a prisoner? I am not as cruel and ruthless as others can be. Lord Viren in particular cares little for the state of his prisoners.” He answered, putting away the tools. He soon turned to work, moving holographic projections around as he messed about his quarters.

The silence was great, Callum soon turned, his optics resting upon Rayla. “You were forged for the war.” He noted.

Rayla blinked. “What? How?”

“How did I know. Your frame is clean, not enough scratches or dents like Runaan. And like you, I was forged for this war as well.” Callum explained, taking a seat upon a chair, his optics watching her closely.

“How do you know Runaan? What did he do to you?” She questioned.

Callum leaned back. “Runaan and I go back, we first met several years before The Battle of The Breach. He was on a mission; I was on my way to Kaon with Harrow and Sarai for a meeting with High Command. I happened to have run into him by accident, in the act of sabotaging one of Shockwave’s experiments.”

“He tried to convince me to betray them, but Harrow and Sarai arrived, forced him off, but not before he could sabotage what Shockwave had been working on.” Callum finished, a beep from a panel caught his attention. “He turned, pressing the panel. “What is it?” He growled.

_“Lord Viren has requested your presence in the command centre.”_

Callum sighed. “I’m on my way.” He paused, glancing back at Rayla and Runaan. “I will be back.” He walked to the door, opening it and glancing at the Seekers on guard. “Keep an eye on them, if they try to escape, subdue them, but do not kill.” He ordered, leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Callum's not the same as he is in the show, Ezran's fate is revealed, Callum and Runaan have some history, he's taken a liking to Rayla, and seems to hate at being interrupted. Next chapter, Callum goes on a murderous rampage, Viren reveals dark plans and a prison break is made.


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Air Commander Callum, we require the Seekers to be combat ready.”

The battlefield was vast, bodies littered the ground as rounds of purple and red lasers fired towards one another. Seekers flew above in the skies, raining destruction down upon Autobot warriors. At the front of the Decepticons, slamming an Autobot into the ground, was Amaya, her frame was bulky, a large cannon attached to her left arm, tank treads rested upon her back. Her optics narrowed, firing several rounds into the Autobots nearing her.

Not far from her was Gren, he was thin and held car aspects within his frame. He fought as best he could, ignoring his fallen comrades as he fired his twin blasters located upon his forearms at the enemy.

Amaya glanced back, her voice had been damaged in battle early during the war, rendered her mute. As a result, she had mastered silent language, signing at Gren who nodded. “Fire artillery!”

At the back of the Decepticon forces, several hulking warriors stepped forward, the ground shaking beneath them. All of them had heavy weapons, two cannons rested upon their shoulders. Red optics burned brightly as they slammed into the ground, their bodies shifting as they formed a stationary weapons platform.

These platforms were loaded with weaponry, rounds of missiles were lunched as they unleashed their heavy firepower upon the Autobot defences. Around them, several Decepticons provide cover fire.

Upon the opposite side of the field, stood Janai, her golden frame was lined with details. The features of a car covered her body, her optics narrowed. “Decepticon artillery inbound!” She cried, shifting form as she raced backwards, explosions rocked the ground, sending chunks of metal flying into the air. She raced, turning as she shifted form once more, her optics landing upon the devastation brought down by the Decepticon forces.

“We need to return fire with our own artillery!” She yelled, forming a blaster as she started firing upon the opposing forces.

Coming in from beside her, were several heavily armoured Autobot warriors, they were clad in white armour with red lining. Two massive guns rested upon their right arm. The were large. Their armour protected them from much of the Decepticon artillery while they returned fire. They rapidly fired plasma like bullets at their foes.

Above, the Seekers moved, swarming down as they unleashed payloads of explosive bombs upon the trenched Autobot forces. Long, had Janai and Amaya been stationed, fighting in a battle that saw no ground gained. A battle that raged on for years. The Breach was a zone of brutality.

Amaya rolled a fist, smashing an Autobot’s face in as energon splashed off. She glanced up and motioned towards the large Autobot warriors, she signed something. Gren nodded and lifted a hand to the side of his head. “Seeker squadrons, focus fire on the Autobot heavy weapons.”

The Seekers moved; their ever-changing flight patterns made it hard for the Autobot air defences to predict. They rained down fire upon the Autobot heavy weapons, some Seekers dive bombing the, while others rained down their explosive payload.

Gren kept his fingers to his audio receptor, he nodded and turned to face Amaya. “Orders from command General. We’re to wipe out all Autobot resistance in our path.” He said.

Amaya nodded, turning to face the Autobots once more. She signed to Gren who nodded. “Artillery focus fire upon the Autobot heavy weapons. Forward troops are to advance at once. Seekers, provide air cover.”

* * *

Callum clenched a fist as he listened to Viren. He glanced at the others present at the meetings, he swore Saleer was smirking, though it was hard to know behind that faceplate of his. Marcos seemed hesitant, but didn’t show any signs of wishing to disobey Viren.

“Air Commander Callum, we require the Seekers to be combat ready.”

Callum glanced at Viren. “All due respect Lord Viren, I can not help but wonder if there is another way to achieve victory over Lux Aurea?”

Viren shook his head. “The command has already gone out, every Autobot Spark is to be extinguished on sight, including prisoners.”

Callum nodded. “Right, I’ll go and make sure the Seekers are ready for combat.” He said, leaving the command centre.

Viren glanced at Claudia and the others. “Did the Air Commander seem reluctant to go through orders?” Claudie asked.

Viren nodded. “He was reluctant, I believe that to be Sarai’s CNA talking. Keep an eye on, and make sure he doesn’t do anything reckless.” He ordered, turning to face the many monitors.

* * *

Rayla heard the sound of bodies hitting the ground, she could hear blaster fire ring out from behind the door. The Seeker stationed inside their room turned slightly at the sound. A voice soon rang out. “Lord Viren, the Air Commander’s going on a…” The voice was replaced with a scream of terror, or horror, she wasn’t sure.

The door opened, the Seeker inside turned, aiming his weapons up, only for two bolts to melt through his head, his body falling to the floor. Entering, holding a blaster, smoke coming from the barrels, was Callum. He seemed pissed at something, pissed enough to murder his own men. He turned to face Rayla, his optics fell upon Runaan.

“You here to kill us as well?” Runaan questioned as Callum raised his blaster at him.

Rayla shut her optics, not wanting to see her mentor gunned down. A gun shot rang out, she heard Runaan gasp in surprise, she felt herself fall to the ground as another shot rang out. Her optics opened, Callum stood, sliding their weapons towards them. She glanced at Runaan who was confused.

“You turned against them. Why?” Runaan asked.

Callum glanced at the door, firing another shot as another Seeker attempted to enter. “I’ve had it with the Decepticons. I will not stand with them when they are willing to commit genocide to win a bloody war.” He snarled, marching towards the door.

The two Autobots exchange a glance of concern, they quickly followed him. They entered the hallway, watching as Callum tore into the Decepticons heading to subdue him. He used his blaster and blade in tandem with each other. He sliced many clean in half, their Energon pooling on the floor. Others were shoot through the chest, frying their internal circuits and Sparks.

Callum glanced back. “Follow me, we’re getting out of here and warning Autobot command about what’s going down.” He said, punching several cons down. He turned, grasping another and slammed him into the ground, others he cut their limbs and heads off. He spared no mercy upon his former comrades as he rampaged through the stronghold.

The group soon emerged outside, where Viren stood, several hundred Decepticons stood, weapons raised, ready to fire upon Callum and his Autobot companions. “Callum, I’m disappointed in you. Such a loyal and deadly warrior now turned traitor. You know what happens to those who turn tail and run from us.” Viren said.

Callum clenched his fists. “Genocide is not the key to winning a war, I will not stand alongside the Decepticons when they are willing to commit such horrors in the name of victory. There is no honour in wiping out an entire faction because of a difference.” He snapped, glancing at the two Autobots behind him. “Grab on, and hold tight.” He said, shifting form as he hovered in the air.

Runaan and Rayla leapt, holding onto his wings tightly as he zoomed into the air. Viren watched them fly. “Claudia, deploy Seekers to shoot them down.” He ordered.

Claudia nodded, taking to the skies along several dozen other Seekers.

* * *

Callum knew they were being hunted, he heard the enemy fire. “You can shoot back you know.” He said, provoking Runaan to return fire, Rayla sighed, Runaan handed her a blaster and together, they started to fire back.

“Bait, stop being lazy and fight back!” Callum growled. The smaller Decepticon emerged from Callum’s cockpit and stood between Runaan and Rayla. His feet magnetically stuck to Callum’s form. Upon his back, two blasters emerged and started to fire.

A stray shot clipped Callum’s wing, he growled in anger as another shot managed to get a hit on one of his engines. “Hold tight, things are about to get rough.” He yelled. Descending lower to the ground, the Seekers behind him following suit. “I’ll try to lose them in the Cursed Ranges.” He cried, zooming towards a misty range of mountains.

Runaan and Rayla held tight, placing their trust in Callum to lose their pursuers. Callum chuckled. “Let’s see how they can handle this, no sensors or scanners will give them issues.” He said proudly, zipping around large rocky faces, behind them, several lights illuminated the mist briefly, each time was a Seeker colliding with the rocky towers.

Soon, they descended to the ground, Runaan Rayla and Bait got off as Callum shifted form. Once down, Callum collapsed to his knees, gripping his body in pain. “Dammit!” He cried, glancing at his damaged wing. “I can’t continue to fly with this damage. We’ll have to continue on foot.” He said, standing tall, he glanced at Bait. “Scout ahead Bait, we need a suitable place to rest at before make our journey to Lux Aurea.” He commanded.

The Minicon grumbled, but moved as fast as he could regardless. Callum turned to face Runaan and Rayla, both of them wanted answers judging by the way they looked at him. He sighed. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know now. The rest should be given to your commander in Lux Aurea.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening fight of this chapter wasn't planned to happen at all. But it does show just how much the War for Cybertron has raged. The Breach is one of the largest and longest battlefields currently happening across Cybertron, which is around three to four times the size of Earth.
> 
> Amaya, Gren, Janai, Marcos and Saleer are introduced this chapter, the latter two don't speak. The Autobot heavy weapons, the large bulky guys, alongside the Decepticon artillery guys were inspired by generic warriors encountered in Fall of Cybertron. Bait does have a select place on Callum's body for his two forms, in jet mode, Bait rests in Callum's cockpit, in robot mode, Bait can either rest on his shoulder, or become a chest plate.
> 
> CNA is the Cybertronian DNA, it stands for Cyber/Nano Algorithms or Cybernucleic Acid, whichever you prefer. It can also be known as Sourcecode.
> 
> Don't worry, the Decepticons aren't low in Seekers after Callum's mass murder of them. Since the introduction of the original Seekers, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp, a whole host of named ones have appeared, ranging from Slipstream(The only female seeker) to some rather curious named ones such as Nacelle. They have branched out to become one of the most common placed warriors found within the Decepticon forces. Often times, they are used to quite literally, form the entire Decepticon air force, and in some rare cases, a majority of their ground based forces as well.


	4. Onyx's Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum glanced at his damaged wing. “It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, the unnamed members(I know they have names now) are dead.

Callum was troubled, he’d served the Decepticons for years without question, he wasn’t informed of the many operations they were undertaking, of the prison camps and whatever horrors happened within them.

He didn’t need to know, he kept an eye on events happening around Kaon for Megatron, helped Shockwave out here and there or studied the tactics and strategies employed by the Seekers. But, hearing that all Decepticons had been ordered to wipe out every Autobot, it made him wonder what other things they had committed.

He knew that some groups, such as the D.J.D were brutal, Primus, he forget about them, he had no doubt that he was going to be added to The List for his betrayal. He sighed, the Autobots only wanted to be free, to be free of the oppression of the Decepticons. He’d been told that the Decepticons started off fighting for equal rights, to be able to determine their own function, regardless of what their alt mode determined.

Katolis, they’d joined because those in Lux Aurea had always treated them low, restricted their Energon rations and forbidden them from having any entertainment like other city states, the war had given them a chance to right so many wrongs. Now, he wasn’t sure whether the Decepticons were fighting for the same thing anymore.

He glanced at his companions, the two Autobots were wary of him, he didn’t blame them. He was a skilled warrior, able to best Megatron in combat if he so wished. His optics moved, sweeping the area carefully, he could recognise some of the landscape. A smirk formed upon his lips as he came to a stop.

He heard something move in the mist, several footsteps, he had feeling he knew who they belonged to. Runaan and Rayla were alert, weapons drawn. Callum shook his head as he stepped forward. “Ellis, Ava, I know you’re there.” He cried.

From the mist, two Minicons emerged, one fo them was a wolf, the other, just taller then the wolf, was female, she seemed to turn into some form of backpack, the wolf on the other hand, seemed to turn into chest armour.

The female, Ellis, smiled. “Callum, I thought I might find you around, Bait was acting very grumpy.” At the mention of his name, the toad emerged from behind her.

Callum rolled his optics. “I thought I told you to scout ahead Bait, not find the Moon Nexus Observatory.” He said, picking the toad up and resting him upon his shoulder.

Runaan blinked. “Moon Nexus Observatory, that place is real?” He questioned, stepping forward.

Ellis nodded. “Yeah, hidden from sight. I happened upon it sometime ago, early during the War, after my family farm was destroyed.” She replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Rayla glanced at Runaan. “What is the Moon Nexus Observatory?”

“Legend says that the Moon Nexus Observatory was the sacred temple of Onyx Prime, where he stayed during the days of the Thirteen Primes. Myths surround the place, stating that his Triptych Mask was locked away within a vault that only he could access. When the Thirteen fell apart, Onyx and his followers built several defences around the place, intending to keep intruders out. And as a failsafe, he left one his most trusted, and powerful warriors as its guardian.” Runaan explained.

Callum and Ellis exchanged a glance. “Uh, much of that is true.” Ellis said, her gaze fell upon Callum’s injuries. She gasped in shock. “Who injured you?”

Callum glanced at his damaged wing. “It’s a long story.”

Ellis glanced at Bait, then Ava. “Lujanne should be able to patch you up.” She said, walking into the mist.

Callum glanced at his companions. “Come on, Lujanne won’t try and kill you, Luna Tenebris might, she isn’t fond of standard formers these days.”

* * *

The place was ancient, metallic vines covered the building. A large tower reached high into the sky. Around the place were ancient markings and statues of a centaur with large wings and clawed hands decorated the place. Walking towards them, was a female bot, she had aspects of a bird lined into her frame, her cape formed from what appeared to be wings. The figure glanced at Callum, then at Runaan and Rayla. “Air Commander Callum, it is nice to see you again.” She greeted.

Callum sighed awkwardly. “Former Air Commander, Lujanne, former. I’ve turned my back on the Decepticons.” He said.

Lujanne frowned. “You are aware of the dangers you bring upon yourself by doing so.”

Callum nodded. “I’m aware of the D.J.D and that I am now on The List.” He responded.

Lujanne nodded and turned to face Runaan and Rayla. “It has been a while since I have seen new faces around here, The Great War has caught everyone’s attention.” She said. “I am Lujanne, emissary and Titan Master of Luna Tenebris.” She introduced.

Runaan nodded, watching as Ellis pointed at Callum’s injured wing. Lujanne raised an optic. “I see your defection wasn’t without a fight. Come, let us see what we can do to help repair this damage.”

* * *

The inside of the place was large, an empty throne rested. Callum sat, watching Rayla and Runaan closely as they observed the place. Ellis and Ava were busy tending to Bait. The silence didn’t help his mind as Lujanne worked upon his wing, and any other damage he’d incurred during the escape.

The silence didn’t last long as Runaan soon turned his attention towards Callum. “How did you discover this place? And why didn’t you tell your superiors about it?” He wondered.

Callum sighed. “When I returned to Katolis five years ago, I was slightly overcome with my duties, and made a habit of flying around to clear my mind. I started to explore the surrounding air, venturing into places others wouldn’t dare. I happened across this place during one of my flights.”

“I was shocked that this place was real, I had heard the tales about the Thirteen from my mother, about how the bestial Cybertronians revered Onyx Prime. My presence seemed to anger Luna Tenebris, but Lujanne managed to calm her down. I promised not to reveal its existence to anyone. Honouring the children of Primus was something that my mother taught me to do, to never disgrace their legacy.”

Runaan nodded. “You come here to clear your mind then.”

“Often, the last few months in particular saw me coming here weekly.” Callum glanced at Lujanne. “I need a favour.”

Lujanne blinked. “What kind?”

“I need guidance, I need someone to help answer some questions I have.” Callum said.

Lujanne nodded. “I shall see if Luna Tenebris will help you.” Her optics started to glow brightly.

Silence fell as Callum turned his attention to Rayla, she’d sat down somewhere, her optics looking over the ancient walls filled with text.

“Luna Tenebris will help you, come. I shall lead the way.” Lujanne said, her optics returning to their normal glow.

Callum nodded, following her down the hallways. The two came to a stop before a large door. Lujanne stepped forward and placed a hand upon the place. “You will be alone while you communicate with her.” She said.

Callum nodded and entered through the doors. The room was dark, save for a large sphere that pulsed with different colours like a computer. Callum fell to his knees. “Luna Tenebris, I need guidance.” He said.

He waited for a reply, seconds turned to minutes. He wondered if the guardian would ever speak to him. “I sense trouble in you young one, many thoughts cloud your processors. What is it you need guidance for?” A female voice said.

Callum sighed. “I, I feel like I’ve been fighting on the wrong side of the war.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, the Decepticons, when I was informed about their purpose, it seemed right, to have equal rights, to be treated like others, to be able to decide what their profession was instead of their alt mode.” Callum paused. “But now, now I’m not sure. Lord Megatron ordered genocide on the Autobots. That, that doesn’t sit well with me. I feel like the Decepticons have strayed from their goal.”

“That is troubling. And the Autobots?”

“They just want peace, to be free of war, to have their own freedom. And to me, their goals seem more like the ones the Decepticons had when they first arose.” Callum closed his optics. “I am torn between where I belong. Am I Decepticon, or am I Autobot?”

“You do not wish to be Decepticon, you do not want to commit the terrors they have done, but you also enjoy the freedom you had. I have seen this once before. Aaravos was once torn between his loyalties. All I have to say, is to follow your spark. We all find our place in the universe one day.”

Callum nodded. “I do have another query.”

“Ask away, young one.”

“I feel a connection to the Prime revered by Katolis, but also to that of Onyx Prime. I feel a connection to both Megatronous and Onyx. And I am unsure why.” Callum began. “I have a blank spot, a place where I’ve yet to discover or learn something. But I. I just don’t know how to proceed, I feel empty, like I’m lacking something.”

Silence rang out as Luna Tenebris processed this the sphere glowed brighter as a result. “There is something different about you. You are, strange. I have never once seen any like you. You have aspects of a bestial alt form, yet also that of a standard former. All I can offer is a word of advice. Follow your spark, and it will bring you to the answers your desire.”

Callum nodded. “Thank you, Luna Tenebris. You are humble and wise. I am grateful for your guidance.”

“You are welcome Callum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all ready for some Transformers knowledge to be dropped on your head?
> 
> The D.J.D, the initials for the Decepticon Justice Division was created by IDW Publishing in their first 2005-2018/2019 run of comics. It was a team of five deadly Decepticons tasked with hunting down Cons who'd betrayed the Decepticons, they were known for having The List, the only way one would know if they were on it would be when they came crashing down to kill you. Their members consisted of Tarn, Kaon, Helex, Tesarus and Vos, each of them were named after the first few cities conquered by the Decepticons. These names are code names as well.
> 
> The Moon Nexus, I wanted to incorporate the place into the story somehow, and after remembering about a location visited in the Sea of Rust during Fall of Cybertron about an ancient observatory used by the ancients, came up with the idea that the Moon Nexus was an observatory, though not for the stars, but for the dead.
> 
> The Thirteen Primes, they were the original transformers, they are pretty much the children of Primus, as they were all created by the great god. They are prima, Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Solus Prime, Micronus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Quintus Prime, Liege Maxiamo, The Fallen/Megatronus Prime and the Thirteenth Prime(Sometimes the thirteenth prime is Optimus Prime)
> 
> Of the thirteen, I felt that Onyx Prime fit the idea of the moon best, it also came with a bonus as I could tie him into those who turned into dragons. The Triptych Mask replaces the function that the Moon Nexus held in the show. It's three faces, Farsight, Predator and Mournsong, allowed him to see three different things. Farsight granted him visions of other places and times. Predator gave him insight into any creature to hunt without flaw while Mournsong allowed him to watch the journey of a spark into the hidden region of death. The statues of the centaur with wings was Onyx Prime.
> 
> Aaravos was mentioned, but we won't be focusing on him for a while, all I'll say is that he has a history with the Thirteen Primes.
> 
> Luna Tenebris may not appear fully, but the sphere of lights that Callum spoke to was her brain. Why? Well Luna Tenebris is a rare breed of Cybertronian known as a Titan, a gigantic figure that stands well above the others. Titans are a living arsenal of weaponry, capable of leaving planets a wasteland with their firepower. I don't even know how to describe the size of a Titan, all I can say is that they have been called cityformers. Luna Tenebris forms a part of the Moon Nexus.
> 
> Lujanne on the other hand, her title of emissary to Luna Tenebris means she greets and speaks for the ancient Cybertronian, her other title, Titan Master was introduced into the Transformer universes a few years ago, and has been explained. A Titan Master is a Cybertronian who work within the bodies of the Titans, maintaining their many systems, they were able to give extra power to another Cybertronian by turning into their head(unlike a Headmasters who are the Cybertronian and use a lifeless frame as a larger body.)


	5. Religious Beliefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Runaan glanced at Callum. “What changed?”

Callum emerged from the chamber, Lujanne raised an optic. “I think she likes you, Luna Tenebris isn’t one to give advice without reason.” She said, leading the way down the halls. “Did you get the answers you wanted?”

Callum shook his head, the two entering the central chamber of the Moon Nexus Observatory. “No, but her advice helped calm my mind for the time being. For now, I need to figure out where I belong, on my own, and perhaps one day, discover why I feel a connection to both The Fallen and Onyx Prime.”

Lujanne nodded, watching as Ellis and Ava told Rayla what they knew about the place’s history. Runaan was busy studying one of the statues of Onyx Prime. Lujanne walked towards her Minicon partners, leaving Callum to himself.

Callum slowly made his way towards Runaan. “Onyx Prime, I never thought the legends were true, that the Thirteen Primes were real.” Runaan said, gaze never leaving the statue.

Callum sighed. “Many in these regions of Cybertron worship or revered one of the Primes. In Katolis, we revered Megatronus for his warrior nature, we became one of the greatest military forces in the Pentarchy Region.” He glanced at his hand; the clawed fingertips shined in the light. “Katolis needed Lux Aurea, we provided them raw minerals, in return, they gave us weaponry and other goods we couldn’t obtain.”

Runaan glanced at Callum. “What changed?”

“Lux Aurea restricted what we received, forbid the neighbouring city states from give resources or Energon. Katolis was angered, I was told that Senator Opeli worked many cycles within the senate trying to get Lux Aurea to release their death grip upon us. They refused.” Callum’s gaze moved to rest upon Onyx Prime.

“When the Decepticons rose, Katolis saw their chance for revenge, and joined. Lord Megatron was more then happy to provide resources to us in return for our loyalty. We provided the Decepticons a military force greater than that of the Senate guard.” Callum closed his optics. “Had Lux Aurea treated us differently, we might be fighting for the Autobots.”

Runaan nodded, he had been transferred alongside several others from the city state of Silvergroove when the war started on the orders of Avizandum, who wanted elite warriors for his forces. He’d heard that Lux Aurea had tried to restrain Katolis from being a threat, but they hadn’t countered on the fact that the Decepticons would send forces to aid their newest allies.

Runaan knew that Lux Aurea had suffered great losses early on in the war, when Katolis started fighting back, the deaths of many warriors haunted those who survived. They weren’t prepared for the reinforcements sent from Kaon. He’d heard stories that Megatron himself had come to Katolis during that fight.

Callum glanced up. “I remember when Lord Megatron informed me of his visit to Katolis early in the war, when he arrived with Starscream to organise the military force, he said that he hadn’t seen warriors fight without restraint. He was inspired by the way we fought.” He sighed. “I wonder how he’s taken my betrayal.”

Runaan’s optics shifted towards the throne he assumed was once occupied by Onyx Prime in the ancient past. “You continue to call Megatron lord? Why?”

“I have a great deal of respect for him. I am who I am today because of him. Twenty years ago, you could’ve killed me with ease. When I started fighting in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon after The Battle of The Breach, he saw potential in me, potential to be a dangerous warrior, he saw a successor to the his leadership in, one who wouldn’t stab him in the like Starscream.”

Callum glanced at the walls of the chamber. “He taught me everything he knew about combat, taught me to be fighting dirty, to be cunning and ruthless on the field. He told me not to hold back, to give it everything I had. Taught me to use my anger against my opponent.”

“Despite his orders to wipe out every Autobot, I respect him for the warrior he is, he turned me into a leader, many others were afraid of what Megatron might do to them if I was harmed. I received upgrades to my systems, I can analyse things quicker, react faster. My skeletal frame was upgraded with a near indestructible metal. I, alongside five others, are among some of the most dangerous Cybertronians in existence.”

Runaan processed this. “You have all this power, yet you are constantly checking your behind you, searching for something. You’re afraid of something, or someone.”

Callum glanced at Bait. “My betrayal wasn’t without cost. Lord Megatron created a team of elite warriors, called them the Decepticon Justice Division, and assigned them the mission of hunting traitors. I’m no fool to deny that they can end me. I know they can. I have a right to be afraid of them.”

“They are some of the most brutal Decepticons out there. And I am certain I’ve made it onto The List.”

“The List?” Runaan questioned, glancing at Callum. “What is The List?”

Callum narrowed his optics. “The List is what the D.J.D use to hunt down their targets. It’s a guarantee that almost every traitor to the Decepticons is on The List. But we don’t tend to know this till they come for us. Not many of us know who’s on The List, the D.J.D and Lord Megatron are the only ones who know.” He explained, glancing over at Lujanne.

Runaan nodded. “Should we keep an eye out for these Decepticons then?”

“If you see them, we run and don’t stop. I know that we won’t beat them. Not without a considerable number of allies.”

Lujanne soon came to stand by them. “If you wish to get to Lux Aurea before the Decepticons do, I suggest you get moving now.” She said, placing a hand upon Callum’s shoulder. “I advise you don’t stress your wings till you’ve had proper medical aid.”

Callum nodded. “I won’t stress them much.” He replied, walking towards Bait. “Bait, we need to leave now.” He said.

The toad grumbled, but moved towards Callum, he leapt forward, shifting form as he became a chest plate, forming neatly upon Callum’s chest. Callum turned to face Runaan and Rayla. “Let’s get going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callum underwent a process that bonded Ununtrium(Nihonium) to his endoskeleton, a rather dangerous procedure that could kill many due to the extreme heat needed to do so. Callum clearly survived the procedure and is now near indestructible. Though this doesn't stop from knowing that he can still be killed, though it should be noted that only a Ununtrium weapon can now kill him.
> 
> Callum explains the Decepticon Justice Division to Runaan, showing that even a warrior of his skill fears them(Considering the D.J.D are rather powerful, able to kill some of the strongest Decepticons, including Megatron.)


	6. Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya reflects on what she and Callum have lost and her mission. Saleer and Janai receive new missions from their superiors.

Amaya watched her troops march forward in silence, her gaze moved upon a large building in the distance, one that had been torn apart during battle. Her optics narrowed; her body shifted form. Rolling forward, she moved, Gren not far behind her.

Approaching the building, Amaya shifted form once more, her optics fell upon the deceased bodies belonging to both Autobots and Decepticons. Her optics swept the ruined refinery. Large tanks that once processed raw Energon now sat damaged.

In the centre of the refinery, her optics fell upon three figures. One of them was large. Dragon details lined his frame. White and blue coloured it. Blank optics stared into the distance; his mouth left in shock. Embedded into one of his arms was a blade.

Amaya followed the blade to its owner. One she was so familiar with. The female figure rested against the ground; right arm raised up with the blade. A large hole rested within her chest; the red colours stained with the remains of Energon. Optics narrowed and her mouth frozen I both pain and defiance. She held aspects of a jet within her frame.

Amaya glanced at the final figure, he was tall and bulky, aspects of a heavy-duty vehicle littered his frame, two holes rested within his head. His red and gold colours had faded with time, as had the other two.

Amaya closed her optics, these deaths affected Katolis and Lux Aurea greatly. Katolis was enraged, leaving one who was not ready for leadership in charge, one who was not combat ready. Amaya’s fists clenched tightly, she turned away from the sight, the death of her twin had harmed her in more ways then she wanted to admit.

She’d lost a part of her when Sarai had been slain by Avizandum. She felt incomplete, the only family she had left was Callum, and he was in Katolis, kept back by Viren, but she knew the real reason why Callum remained in Katolis, she was the only one who knew why.

Lord Megatron didn’t trust Viren to remain loyal to him long, and had Callum sent to keep an eye on him. Amaya smiled sadly, the two of them were all that was left of their family, the war had harmed them more then it did the others.

She remembered being called away to Kaon, to be with Callum as he underwent the process of merging Ununtrium to his endoskeleton, in the case he didn’t survive the process. She knew Callum was strong, it was the one thing he had, he did not take nonsense from anyone. She turned, facing Gren, with a nod, they left, leaving the refinery alone, and the memoires it held. Her new mission was to see to it that she and Callum survived the war, regardless of which side won.

* * *

Viren narrowed his gaze, Claudia’s report that Callum and his two Autobot companions had escaped didn’t help things. Callum knew the Decepticon leadership structure inside and out; he’d studied their attack strategies and tactics with thorough concentration. But he hadn’t informed Lord Megatron of Callum’s betrayal yet, he and Starscream both agreed that it could be used in their favour when they confronted the Decepticon ruler.

But Callum needed to be terminated, otherwise Lord Megatron would discover his betrayal sooner or later, and Viren didn’t need Tarn and his lackeys intervening with his operations. He needed this dealt with personally. And he knew someone who would do so without hesitation.

“Saleer.” He cried, turning to face the Decepticon. The con was bulky, a faceplate rested over his face, a single visor shined bright red. Aspects of a military transport lined his frame. Viren had chosen his communications officer well.

“Yes, Lord Viren.” The con replied.

“I need you take a task force and hunt down our former Air Commander and his Autobot companions. Ensure that the result looks like the Autobots ended Callum themselves.” Viren ordered, watching Soren and Marcos closely within the corner of his optic. He was wary of the two, he had a feeling that Callum’s influence ran deep within his forces.

Saleer nodded. “As you command Lord Viren.” He said, taking his leave.

* * *

Janai sighed as her forces returned to Lux Aurea, the grand city state had been besieged once early in the war, they hadn’t been able to repair the damage completely, their forces spread thin over the region fighting battles.

She was no stranger to the grand stronghold that served as the city’s forges. Marching along, she eyed many other Autobots moving about, carrying boxes of ammo and weaponry. Others moved Energon.

She reflected over their defeat at The Breach, the Decepticons started acting ruthless, fighting with greater determination then they had before. She was curious as to why they did, but her questions could wait.

She entered the massive stronghold, making her way through the hallways, Autobots stopping to salute her as she did so. She entered the command room, where one of her two siblings stood. Khessa was imposing, but not much like their brother who towered over them.

“Sister.” Khessa greeted, her golden form shining in the light, aspects of a car lining her frame. “Why have you returned from The Breach?”

Janai sighed as she came to a stop. “The Breach is lost, The Decepticon forces pushed through, they fought with greater ferocity then we initially anticipated.” She reported.

Khessa frowned, this wasn’t news she wanted to hear, The Breach was one of many strategic locations along the Elven-Pentarchy Region border. Having no control over it meant clear access to their lands, and a path straight to the gates of Lux Aurea. “We must be on alert; they have a straight path to the gates now.”

Janai nodded. “I shall move to prepare our forces for battle.”

Khessa reached out, a hand resting upon her sisters’ shoulder. “I have another mission for you. One of our scouts, Pyrrah, reported that two of the Autobot party sent to Katolis survived their mission, she reported that they seem to have either a possible defector, or a prisoner. I want you to take a small team and join up with them.”

Janai nodded. “I understand sister. I shall make my way now.”

Khessa smiled. “May the light of Solus Prime shine your way little sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like a filler chapter, but this is all important to the plot. The three deceased Cybertronians seen with Amaya are Avizandum, Sarai and Harrow. Sarai and Amaya are twins, they were born of the same Protoform which split, the death of Sarai impacted Amaya heavily, both mentally and physically, we will be seeing The Battle of The Breach and how it played out. (Also, Protoforms are pretty much Cybertronian babies of sorts, they just need some CNA implanted into their with a mere touch of a finger.)
> 
> Khessa appears, she is the Autobot Commander of Lux Aurea after Avizandum. If you're wondering why Sol Regem isn't the Autobot Commander there, there is a titanic reason why which will be revealed.
> 
> I was torn between having the Crow Master or Lord and Saleer as Viren's communications officer. In the end I went with Saleer, mostly because we know how he looks, and he seems super loyal to Viren.
> 
> Starscream is notorious for wanting to take command of the Decepticons(And has succeed, to certain degrees of success),the fact that Viren is supporting him shows that Megatron is right not to be wary of him. Callum's true reason for being in Katolis comes from this, as Megatron wanted to keep an eye on Viren, and had Callum sent.
> 
> Pyrrah is mentioned, and will play an important role for Callum later down the line.
> 
> Lux Aurea reveres Solus Prime, this made sense as Solus Prime was know for her forging skills, and Lux Aurea is home to the Sun Forge. As a result, there aren't many males in Lux Aurea, they are mostly female.


	7. Insecticon Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum, Runaan and Rayla are ambushed by Insecticons, and Callum reveals another secret.

Callum glanced around the area, optics alert for any threat. The ground they travelled upon was known for its dangerous wildlife. He glanced back. “Keep an eye out for Insecticons, they rarely travel alone.” He warned, advancing forward.

Rayla nodded, her optics sweeping to the left and right of her. “I see tension between you and Callum?” She started, glancing at her mentor. “Why? He freed us didn’t he, helped us escape.”

Runaan sighed. “There is more history between us then he’s told. I have fought against his family many times, his mother and I were adversaries in combat, fighting against each other many times. But it was his stepfather that has brought this tension between us. I was the one who..” He paused, optics falling upon Callum. “Killed Harrow.” He finished in a whisper.

Rayla nodded, her optics also resting upon Callum. The ground shook violently. “What’s that shaking?” She questioned.

Callum rolled a fist, drawing his blaster as he readied himself. “Insecticons.” In an instant, several large bugs burst from the ground. They were black, purple and yellow, and came in their numbers.

They raced forward, Callum gunning them down as they charged him. His optics narrowed as the Insecticons continued to burst from the ground. He deployed his blade, slicing them apart. Energon pooling onto the ground. He moved, gutting them with little care.

Rayla leapt back, her blades and agility helped her against their great numbers, she had managed to take down several of the wild creatures. But they kept coming, swarming towards them. She raced forward, sliding under a few as she sliced through their underside, the Energon leaking out to the ground as they collapsed.

Runaan fared better, he gunned down the Insecticons with ease, kicking a few back when they came close. Those he had slain rested upon the ground, holes with boiling metal round the edge resting while Energon seeped from the corpses. Other Insecticons swarmed those bodies, feasting upon their fallen amidst the fight.

Callum roared as he grasped an Insecticon and tore it in half, the Energon splashing upon his frame as he did so. He grasped another and flung it into a group of them, he quickly leapt forward, a small missile launcher emerged from his shoulder. Four shots were fired, the tiny missiles created small explosions that took out small groups of their foe.

He turned fast, crushing another under his foot, a puddle of Energon washed out from under the foot, the crushed Insecticon amongst it. He turned, drawing his blaster once more as he unleashed another wave of burning plasma upon his foes.

“They keep coming!” Runaan cried, having backed up with Rayla as they were surrounded by Insecticons.

Callum clenched a fist, lightning started to form around his body, flowing over his frame. He remained fine, he grasped a Insecticon, the lightning started to flow into the feral Cybertronian, overheating their systems, the Insecticon imploded, sending his body flying across the area.

Turning his attention to others, Callum could feel the lightning, he had always been able to channel it, something that he alone could do, yet others could not. He smirked and shot forward, lightning flew out from his hands, causing many Insecticons to implode several seconds later.

Rayla and Runaan blinked at the display of power but proceeded to take down the Insecticons. Callum came to a stop, the lightning fading away as he watched the Insecticons scurry back into the ground from whence they came.

Callum was covered in energon, bits of the Insecticons littered his frame. Spread around the area, were the deceased Insecticons, puddles of Energon scattered around them. Callum brushed some Energon off himself, a few Insecticon pieces falling along the way. “We should get moving, they will return in greater numbers.” He said, walking forward, Bait deployed, landing upon the ground and shaking himself.

Callum raised an optic at the Minicon. “Since when were you bothered by this Bait?” He questioned, watching as the Minicon made no response. Callum sighed and kept moving.

Runaan stepped forward. “How did you generate that lightning? As far as I know, no Cybertronian has been able to do so without modification to their form.”

Callum glanced back. “Point one percenter.” He replied, having nothing more to say.

Rayla blinked. “What’s a Point one percenter?”

Runaan glanced at his protégé. “A Point one percenter is a rare find. Their sparks are green, and extremely rare, one in every ten thousand years is found. These sparks gift the Cybertronian with it a power unique to them.” He explained, optics moving back to Callum. “He is one of those rare few.”

Rayla nodded, her optics resting upon Callum. “He said he was forged during the war, like I was. How did the Decepticons find such a spark?”

Runaan frowned. “The Decepticons have control over more regions then the Autobots do, I have no doubt that they have found several unknown hotspots that house newborn sparks.”

Callum glanced back at them. “They haven’t found any new hotspots, only old ones. According to Shockwave and Soundwave, it was strange to find me, one forged for the war, with a rare spark. It is one of the many reasons I underwent the process of bonding Ununtrium to my endoskeleton.” He revealed.

Rayla sighed. “He doesn’t like you.” She noted.

Runaan sighed. “I know he doesn’t, I don’t blame him. Killing his stepfather lead to his brother’s death at the hands of Khessa.” He silently moved, Rayla following, lost in thought.

In the skies, watching them, was Pyrrah. She moved silently; her dragon form hidden by the clouds. Silently following them, observing Callum. He was a skilled fighter, dangerous in combat, if what she had just witnessed was anything to go by, he might very well be able to rival Grimlock in battle, perhaps even surpass him, but she doubted anyone could surpass the Dinobot commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In most universes, the original Insecticons are consisted of three Decepticons with bug modes, Kickback, Hardshell and Shrapnel. Later, another group of Insecticons, known as the Deluxe Insecticons arrived, which consisted of Venom, Barrage, Chop Shop and Ransack. The original three, Kickback, Hardshell and Shrapnel were able to clone themselves. However, here, the Insecticons appear more so like they do in Fall of Cybertron, before Shockwave came and gave three of them some intelligence and the ability to transform.
> 
> Point one percenters was a concept introduced by IDW in their comic run. A Point one percenter was born from a green spark, a superspark as it's also called. These sparks were rare, and one was found around once every ten thousand years. I had planned for a while now that Callum possessed one of these supersparks. His ability with it reflects Fulminis, with the lightning and everything. No Aspiro like aspect I'm afraid.
> 
> Runaan reveals that Ezran was killed by Khessa, and that he is partially responsible for it by killing Harrow. He was also Sarai's rival, which makes it odd that he wasn't the one who killed her.
> 
> Also, Canon transformer characters, such as Megatron, Grimlock, Soundwave, Starscream, Shockwave or Brawl, ETC, will not appear in this story. If I intended for them to, I'd have dumped this story under the crossover section.
> 
> Mentioned last chapter, Pyrrah appears in her dragon form this chapter. She's going to be a strong silent figure who only speaks when needed.
> 
> Also, Callum is brutal.


	8. End the Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum comes to terms with the deaths of his family and discovers a new form. Saleer corners Runaan, Rayla and Pyrrah and Viren makes way for Lux Aurea.

Saleer and his team observed the deceased Insecticons. He stepped around the corpses. “Sir, this is the handywork of the Air Commander.”

Saleer turned, facing one of the Seekers he’d brought along. “Observation noted.” He replied, raising his left arm as a holographic screen formed. He reached out with his right, typing upon the screen. “High traces of unknown energy detected within many of these bodies.” Saleer paused as he continued reading.

“Sending data back to Katolis mainframe, results imminent.” He waited, glancing back at the bodies. Many of them had been reduced to bits and pieces from imploding, others had signs of being handled roughly.

Other bodies were missing heads, or had holes from a blaster shot. Energon was still pooled around. “The Air Commander and his Autobot comrades did a real number upon these bugs.” Another member of the team commented, kicking the body of an Insecticon. “Feel a lot safer when he put him down.”

Saleer’s screen flashed. He glanced down. “Odd, these readings match that of the ancients. One forged during this war would not have that kind of power.” He glanced back at the Insecticons. Callum was more of a threat then he previously thought. “Keep sensors and radars on at all times.” He ordered, walking towards the trees, his right arm shifting to form a blaster.

* * *

Janai frowned as she came to a stop, her team had remained back at the decided meeting sight. She had gone ahead, to scout out any potential threats. Her optics continued to sweep the trees; every step she took was taken with care. Pyrrah had reported in something strange regarding the Decepticon traveling with Runaan and Rayla.

It seemed he was capable of channelling lightning, using it to overload the circuits of his foes, causing them to implode as a result. She didn’t want to believe he had such powers, but then again, Pyrrah said he was brutal, she kept an eye, and reported that he’d taken down more Insecticons then the other two did.

A power like that could help the Autobots achieve victory, but a warrior of this magnitude was not unheard of. She recalled that Grimlock and his Dinobots were warriors of strength, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide were warriors as well, not to mention Warpath and Boardside who were both formidable foes.

But what had caught her interest the most was the fact that this Decepticon was a Point one percenter, she did not remember the last time one of these super sparks was discovered, ten thousand years ago was when Overlord’s was discovered, and that was before the war.

She shook her head, no time to dwell on this, she had a mission, one that needed to be completed, she didn’t like the reports coming in from Lux Aurea, Autobot command were preparing for a mass evacuation of the planet. Something about the planet shutting down to heal.

* * *

Callum frowned as his thoughts went round and round. Like a cycle, a cycle that seemed so real to him. His thoughts drifted to the war, to the personal hatred Katolis had for Lux Aurea. Early in The Golden Age, Katolis thrived, its military academies were famous across Cybertron, its mines full of rich metals.

Katolis had trade with many other City States, making it a city state of wealth. They treated each other as equals, warriors born to protect Cybertron should the need ever arise. Lux Aurea was known for its forges, for the bright lights and golden buildings. Their Energon farms and refineries.

Lux Aurea forged many weapons for Katolis, gave them the Energon they needed to continue on. This relationship was strong, one Callum wished he could’ve seen himself. But towards the end of The Golden Age, Lux Aurea shifted, they began to restrict the Energon and weapons Katolis received, cut off the trades routes Katolis had with other city states.

Katolis suffered, they feared that if someone of something rose to threaten Cybertron, they would be powerless to stop it. Lux Aurea never listened, they continued to take the freedom Katolis had long held. When the war began, Katolis, learning that Lux Aurea had joined the Autobots, vowed vengeance for the injustice that had been cast upon them.

Callum closed his optics, Katolis had been wronged, Lux Aurea had acted as dictators, tyrants even, over them. Their forces occupied the city. It was only when the war began, and Katolis aligned themselves with the Decepticons, did change come. For the good or bad, Callum wasn’t sure.

Lux Aurea suffered greatly for it though, they found themselves lacking metal to forge weapons to aid the Autobots, all the while, the Decepticons were receiving metal to forge weapons of war. When the Autobots discovered the Storm Spire, and the hidden vault of sparks within, along side many untouched Protoforms. They saw a chance to get revenge.

Callum shook his head. A cycle, he was starting to see it now. Katolis fought for vengeance, Lux Aurea to maintain their power. When Katolis attacked the Storm Spire and destroyed the Protoforms, they went to take a refinery.

The refinery now rests as the sight of a devasting battle fought by both sides. Sarai was slain by Avizandum, who was in turn killed by Harrow. Runaan then avenged his commander, killing Harrow. A cycle, one side wanted revenge over the other.

Callum knew it was personal to Katolis and Lux Aurea. Ezran, he wanted to avenge his father, and he was slain for it. Callum sighed. He glanced at his Autobot comrades, the two of them were busy tending to their weapons. ‘Break the cycle of war, never be consumed by the desire for revenge.’ Callum shook his head, those words were familiar, like he had said them once before.

Callum need to process his thoughts alone, a walk in the trees would suit him well. He glanced up, optics narrowed as he watched Pyrrah in the distance. He knew she’d been trailing them for a while, he couldn’t be bothered bringing it up.

“You’ve got a friend in the sky.” He said, pointing up, turning around he made his way to the forest edge. “I’m going for a walk.” He added, vanishing into the trees.

* * *

Pyrrah noticed Runaan and Rayla watching her, she noticed Callum vanish into the trees. She decided now was the time to come down, get some answers regarding their survival, and why the Decepticon forces of Katolis hadn’t fallen into disarray like planned.

Swooping down, she shifted forms, wings folding along her back while her dragon head shifted to her shoulders. Landing upon the ground, she eyed the two closely. She walked forward; her slim red frame shined in the light of the sun.

Rayla glanced at Runaan, wondering why an Autobot scout had arrived here, no less one who turned into a dragon.

Runaan noticed her slight confusion. “Pyrrah, how long have you been trailing us?” He questioned.

Pyrrah did not speak, she did not wish to. Instead, she moved her body, displaying her words through other means. She glanced at the trees indicting to know why Callum had turned against his faction.

* * *

Saleer glanced down at the screen. “Autobot signature detected ahead.” He announced, amusement in his tone. “They were foolish enough to transmit their coordinates to a comrade of theirs. Leading us straight to them.” He glanced up. “Ready yourselves for a fight, subdue, but do not kill. I wish to learn what they know first.” He said, walking into the trees, his Seekers taking to the sky.

Moving through the bushes, Saleer primed his weapon, watching Pyrrah, he took aim. Silence fell as he waited. When his Seekers began their attack, he fired. Crippling Pyrrah’s ability to fly. He quickly joined in the fight, deploying several drones from his arms to trap the scout.

Walking forward, he quickly moved for Runaan. He reached out, grasping Runaan by the shoulder and throwing him to the ground. He quickly deployed more drones, kicking Runaan’s weapons from grasp and out of reach. He pointed his blaster at Runaan’s head.

His team had taken down Rayla, who was now forced to kneel upon the ground. Saleer chuckled, watching Runaan closely. “Where is the Air Commander?” He demanded.

Runaan narrowed his gaze. “Not where you think.” He said.

Saleer glanced at Rayla. “Take her arm off.” He ordered.

Runaan widened his optics, watching as Rayla’s left arm was torn from its place. Her screams echoed around the clearing, energon flowed slightly from the joint. He glanced at Saleer once more. “I’ll ask once more Autobot, where is the Air Commander?”

Runaan glanced at Rayla, who was clutching the joint that once housed her arm in pain, small drops of Energon dripping from her hand. “He went into the forest.” He said.

Saleer glanced at the three Seekers he’d brought along. “Go and retrieve him.” He ordered.

* * *

Callum frowned, he couldn’t hate Runaan, nor Khessa or Avizandum. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn’t. A cycle of revenge took away his family, and he wanted to blame someone for their deaths. But where was the honour in blaming others for what the war had done.

There was no justice in their deaths, but what about the countless others who’d lost their own families in the war, families had been torn apart, some now fought against each other. The war had affected everyone. But he needed to break the cycle of revenge between Katolis and Lux Aurea, no one else was capable of making the change but him.

Callum closed his optics, change was everything. Change was strength, honour and loyalty. Callum opened his optics. He blinked, he saw three Seekers heading his way, and Janai walking towards him, unaware of the Seekers behind her.

Breaking into a run, Callum raced forward his blade extending as he moved with speed. “Duck!” He cried, leaping over Janai and drawing his blaster, he fired two shots, downing two of the Seekers before landing with a roll, he sliced the last at the waist.

The Seeker’s upper body fell to the ground, legs following shortly afterwards. Standing tall, he turned to face Janai. “Keep an eye on your behind.” He advised, walking past her.

Janai turned to face Callum. “You are the Decepticon Pyrrah reported traveling with Runaan.” She noted.

Callum nodded. “And?”

“You seem to be the centre of attention.”

Callum smirked. “Seems I’m a wildcard.” He stopped, optics going wide. “Oh no, if those Seekers were here, then that means…” He trailed off, racing into the trees.

Janai struggled to keep up. Leaping over brushes before diving to the ground beside him. She followed his line of sight, optics falling upon Saleer and his team. Runaan, Rayla and Pyrrah were held down. “Who is that?” She questioned.

Callum smirked. “Viren’s a more of a fool then I thought. Why send the communications officer after me?” He said, fingers tapping the ground. “Saleer will die, perhaps that will send a message to Viren, I’m not playing around.” He went on, standing tall as he entered the clearing.

“I see Viren’s sent you to terminate me.”

Saleer glanced at Callum, aiming his blaster at him. “You are smart, but a fool Air Commander, you will die here today, and when we leave, it will look as if the Autobots did the deed, forever embedding their fate as Katolis taking vengeance over the loss of their Air Commander.”

Callum smirked. “Let me fill you in on a secret Saleer.” He began, slowly walking forward. “I was a team leader before I was an Air Commander. I oversaw an elite team of cons, lead them into battle. You heard about The Battle of Hells Point?”

“I was there, fighting on the front line, it was my first taste of action in the war, and my team were brutal. And do you know what team I lead?” Callum questioned. He watched as Saleer shook his head. Callum’s smirk turned into a grin. “The Warriors Elite.” He said.

He’d be lying if he didn’t find the look of fear in their eyes amusing. They had heard about the Warriors Elite. “But that was the past, I am no longer Decepticon.” Callum went on. His hands forming fists as he readied to shift form. “I am Callum, Autobot triple changer and aerial warrior.” He announced, slamming his fists into the ground.

His body shifted, plates and armour moving to form a new shape. Large wings formed upon his back, a tail forming as he became a large dragon. Several large plates formed around the back of his head, a crown of horns forming. He roared into the sky, moving forward.

Saleer fired his blaster. “Kill him!” He yelled, the rest of his team firing.

Janai watched in silence, at the Decepticons futile attempt to down Callum. She watched, slightly disgusted as Callum tore into those closest to him. Limbs were pulled from their place, Energon splattered all over the place, screams of terror and pain filled the air.

Bodies were sent flying across the ground, sparks emitting from them as the glow of eyes faded away. Saleer backed up in fear, watching as his team was dismantled with a brutal ferocity he hadn’t seen before.

Callum took to the air, taking a poor Decepticon with him. The fellow screamed for mercy within his talons, Callum dived, slamming into the ground, the Decepticon shattering from the force of the impact, and the crushing weight of Callum atop him.

Callum turned his attention to Saleer and moved forward, growling as he did so. Shot bounced off his armour, leaving holes in the trees around them. Saleer screamed for mercy, falling to the ground. He crawled backwards, back up against a tree. Callum towered over him, green optics shined bright as they stared at Saleer. A thirst of hatred and vengeance seemed to drip from them.

Callum lunged, jaws snapping Saleer up, he spun, releasing Saleer onto the ground, he quickly leapt forward one of his clawed feet shattering Saleer’s right arm, he slammed another down upon the communication officers left arm. Growling, Callum started ripping Saleer in half. Tearing him apart vertically while screams of pain were ignored.

Janai glanced away, busying herself with tending to the injured Rayla, the screams didn’t last, as soon Callum turned to face them, his body shifted forms once more. Coming to a stop, Callum glanced at Rayla’s broken arm. He frowned. “They will not harm anyone ever again.” He said.

Runaan blinked. “You have a dragon form. You’re a triple changer.”

Callum smirked. “So I am, but I now have other questions I must find answers to. I have memoires that I don’t remember, of times long past. Of figures I only recognise from historical records. But they can wait, we need to get to Lux Aurea and warn them of what coming.”

* * *

Viren clenched a fist in anger. Saleer had left his comm open, so that Viren might hear Callum’s pleas for mercy. But instead, he only heard screams and terror from his men as they begged for mercy. Callum was stronger than he initially believed. But he wondered, if even one as strong as Callum, could fend off the firepower of the Katolis Stronghold.

Turning fast, he smirked. “Convert the stronghold to rolling fortress form.” He ordered.

Katolis Stronghold shifted, large treads emerging form below as the massive building became a moving fortress. Weapons moved, directing their aim towards the front. Viren stood silently, smirking as he walked forward. “Move on Lux Aurea, we crush them and any other Autobot that comes our way.” He cried, crossing his arms as he felt the place move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far. Well, here's more Transformer knowledge.
> 
> The Battle of Hell's Point was a battle that occurred within IDW's Transformer comic run. It was the most brutal battle that saw much, he took place upon an experimental Decepticon warship, the warship met its untimely end when Ultra Magnus stood upon one of the most crucial parts of the ship, moving him would've destroyed the ship. The Decepticons moved him. Should I also mention that Optimus Prime dropped a city block upon Megatron during the battle.
> 
> The Warriors Elite are a group from IDW's Transformer comic, they were super warriors, a team of the mightiest Decepticons, they were all given a kill switch, which Megatron could use at anytime with a voice command. They were consisted of Overlord, Heretech, Killmaster, Sixshot and Blackshadow. They all had Ununtrium endoskeletons.
> 
> Triple changers are few among the Transformers, as Titans, who tend to have either a gigantic animal form, spaceship or moving fortress and a city form were not classed under this. Nor were those who could turn into limbs for a larger Cybertronian. A triple changer, such as Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Springer or Boardside had their robot mode(Root form), either a land or sea based form and an aerial based form. In Callum's case, his land based form is the dragon while his jet is his aerial based form.
> 
> It is hinted that Callum's origin is not as it seems, this is supported by Saleer mentioning that Callum's lightning is the same as the ancients, but also by Callum mentioning that he has memories he doesn't ever remember making.
> 
> The Storm Spire will return, and will play an important role in both Callum and Rayla's origin.


	9. The Battle of Lux Aurea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux Aurea comes under siege, Callum and his ragtag group arrive to help turn the tide, only for titans to clash.

Lux Aurea rocked as explosions shattered plates in its golden walls. Autobots raced to the defence, weapons drawn as they started firing upon the ocean of Decepticons at their door. Loud booms echoed as anti-ait batteries fired into the sky.

Seekers dived down from above, raining down pain as they swooped in. They moved fast, never once giving the Autobots an opening to hit them. Some Seekers dived down, shifting forms as they landed upon the walls.

Autobots moved fast, firing upon those that landed. One of the anti-air batteries went up in flames, several others taking heavy hits as Decepticon heavy artillery unleashed their payload. Khessa emerged upon a balcony, her optics wide when she saw the action.

“Push them back.” She cried, drawing her blaster as she leapt over the edge and into the streets. Others followed behind her. Some turning into dragons as they took to the sky.

* * *

At the head of the Decepticon forces, Amaya stood, watching silently as they laid siege to the golden city. She glanced over the fields before the large city, where Autobots moved, taking cover as they returned fire.

She smiled a small smile; peace was drawing near. Soon, she could relax without the threat of death resting in the air. “Autobot forces are pushing back with determination general. Our forces are holding for now, but without support from Katolis, we will have to fall back.” Gren reported, glancing over the field.

Amaya nodded, signing something to Gren who nodded. Form above, a Seeker flew down, shifting form to reveal Soren. Behind him was Marcos. “General Amaya, Lord Viren is on his way with Katolis Stronghold.” He said, glancing back at the advancing Decepticon forces.

Amaya grinned and glanced at the Autobots. She signed to Gren who translated. “Hold the line for now, reduce their heavy weapons to dust.”

* * *

Khessa raced onto the battlefield, firing upon any Decepticon that came near. She leapt over ruins, a blade forming from her arm as she sliced down several cons. She narrowed her optics, firing away as she roared into the air. “For Cybertron!”

She stood her ground, taking cover as the Decepticons continued to lay siege upon the city. She narrowed her gaze, turning fast as a boom echoed from above. Her optics followed a black jet in the sky, different to the Seekers that dominated the air.

The jet zoomed towards her, firing down any near her before shifting form. Viren landed, crushing an Autobot under his foot as he did so. He glanced at Khessa and smirked. “Khessa, we meet again.” He said, standing tall as he walked forward.

Khessa fired upon Viren, watching as he shrugged off her attacks. “Foul Decepticon, your kind wish to rule the universe.” She charged forward. “We will not let you succeed!”

Viren moved, grasping Khessa by the neck before he slammed her into the ground, he stepped forward, his cannon aimed at her head. “It was foolish of you to challenge me. I will not go down as easily as Lord Ezran did.” He taunted.

* * *

Callum widened his optics as the group arrived. “It’s too late, the Decepticons are already here.” He exclaimed, narrowing his gaze as glanced at Janai, whose gaze was drawn to someone. Callum followed her gaze, his optics narrowed as he saw Viren. “Viren.” He snarled.

Rayla blinked, she was in no condition to fight. She glanced at Runaan. “I can’t fight.” She said.

Runaan sighed. “I know, Pyrrah, help get Rayla inside, she needs medical aid now.” He said.

Pyrrah nodded, racing with Rayla behind her. Callum glanced at Janai, then at Runaan. “Find my aunt, if she knows that I’m fighting for the Autobots, she will turn on the Decepticons.” He paused, allowing Bait to deploy. “Bait, go with them, find Amaya.”

Janai opened her mouth. “But my sister…”

Callum silenced her. “I will make sure she is safe; I want to have a word with Viren anyway.” He said, taking to the sky as he raced forward. Gunning down Seekers as he did so.”

Janai sighed and glanced at Runaan before facing her team. “Help the others, Runaan and I shall find this Amaya.” She said.

* * *

Khessa refused to admit defeat, she narrowed his gaze, watching as Viren readied to deliver the finishing blow. Bullets rained down upon Viren, forcing him back slightly. “VIREN!” Callum’s voice echoed over the field.

Khessa widened her optics as a Decepticon zoomed towards Viren, shifting forms before he punched Viren down into the ground. She blinked watching as Callum turned and held his hand out ot her. “You need to rally your men, they will not stop till every Autobot is wiped out.” He said.

Khessa blinked, she was reluctant to let him help her, but did so anyway. “Who are you?” She questioned.

Callum smirked, turning to face Viren. “I will explain everything once this is over.” He said, cracking his knuckled as he walked forward.

Viren blinked, watching Callum closely. “Callum.” He said, preparing himself to fight. “Come to meet your end at my hands I see.”

Callum chuckled, a grin forming as he walked forward. “No, not really. I came to see you finished myself.” He raced forward, grasping Viren by the arm before swinging him around, he punched Viren hard, kicking the con to the ground.

Viren grunted from the impact but stood tall and fired at Callum. The former Air Commander stumbled back from the blast. “Be lucky I haven’t reported your treachery to Lord Megatron yet.” He taunted.

Callum stood still, optics locked upon Viren as he observed the battle going on beside them. “Not sure whether I’m meant to be complemented or insulted, but you have bad tastes Viren. Starscream isn’t the guy you want to plot with. He’ll stab you in the back sooner or later.”

Viren scoffed. “He has his uses, once we disposed of Megatron, I’d dispose of him and take command of the Decepticons. I would ensure that we were able to live in peace, without the tyranny of the Autobots or the Primes over our heads.”

Callum charged, fists clenched tightly as he dived to the ground, body shifting as he revealed his dragon form. He roared, wings wide as towered above Viren.

Viren chuckled as he primed his weapon systems. “Pitiful.” He muttered, firing upon Callum.

Callum felt the blow force him back, he growled and charged forward, talons wide. He sliced upon Viren, leaving a clean cut along his chest. Adjusting his position, Callum used his tail to send Viren flying back into a pile of ruins.

A loud boom echoed, Callum went flying, slamming into the ground beside Khessa. Viren chuckled from afar, glancing back at Katolis Stronghold rolled to a stop. Viren glanced back at the Autobots. “The battle ends now.” He cried.

Katolis Stronghold unleashed its devastating firepower upon the walls of Lux Aurea, shattering them in mere seconds. The gates reduced to rubble. Callum roared, his body shifting form as he stood tall. Optics narrowed as he eyed Viren. His shoulder missile pod rose and fired.

Viren blinked, he felt the impact blow him back. He grumbled as he reached to his side. He felt the Energon flow from his body. He growled. “ZIARD!” He yelled.

A gust of air flowed over the field, the Decepticons evacuating the Katolis Stronghold as parts of it shifted around. A massive hand emerged, slamming into the ground. Slowly, Katolis Stronghold took the form of a massive Cybertronian. He was covered in weaponry. His shoulders housed three massive turrets, as dis his lower legs.

A visor covered his face. He towered over the rest. “Ziard online.” He boomed; his voice echoed across the battle. His fists clenched as his weaponry lit up. Rounds of missiles and plasma burst from many points upon his body. Raining down death and destruction upon the Autobots.

Callum widened his gaze. “A Titan.” He muttered, glancing at Khessa. “Please tell me you have a way to deal with him?”

Khessa shook her head, knocking herself from shock. “We do. She reached to her ear. “Evacuate the command centre and forges, its time for Sol Regem to enter the fight.” She said.

* * *

The massive buildings of Lux Aurea’s command centre and forges shifted, towers raised while plates shifted. Emerging from the centre, towering as tall as Ziard, stood Sol Regem. His optics fell upon Ziard, a crown of golden plates shaped like the beams of the sun decorated his head. He clenched a fist, stepping forward. “You have betrayed your brethren Ziard!” He roared.

Ziard turned to face Regem, a small smirk formed upon his face. “While you sat in the comfort of the golden city, I saw the pain and suffering that Katolis felt when the people you watched over took their freedom. I fight for the side that will see Katolis free from suffering.” He replied, walking forward.

Sol Regem raised a titanic arm, his fist clenched tightly. With a mighty swing, he punched Ziard. The blow caused a shockwave of air to knock any Seekers nearby out of the sly, the blow drew the attention of those fighting below to the titans above.

Ziard stumbled back, crushing many under his massive feet. He moved, throwing a punch of his own at Regem. The two titans continued to clash, every blow devastating as they duked it out. Sol Regem’s weapon systems activated; a beam of light fired from his shoulders.

Ziard blocked the blow with his palm, he stepped forward and unleashed a beam of his own. Regem roared in rage, reaching out as he grasped Ziard’s head. “You have betrayed Cybertron.” He screamed.

* * *

Soren stood alongside Marcos, Gren and Amaya, watching as the two Titans clashed. Soren glanced down, watching as Bait emerged from somewhere, with him were Runaan and Janai. Amaya primed her weapons to fight.

Runaan and Janai held their hands up. “We were told to find you by Callum.” Runaan said.

Amaya halted; her optics narrowed. She signed to Gren. “What have you done with my nephew?”

Runaan looked at Bait who croaked. “We have done nothing to him. It is those you call allies that have done the suffering.” He explained.

Amaya blinked, she glanced at Soren and Marcos. Soren sighed. “When Viren informed us of Megatron’s plans, Callum was hesitant, he went on a rampage throughout command, freed two Autobot prisoners and made off.”

Amaya closed her optics. For one with the CNA of her twin, she wasn’t shocked at his betrayal, Sarai never wanted to end a war through bloodshed. She wanted a peaceful solution. Marcos soon spoke. “We feel like Callum was right to turn, genocide isn’t the path to victory, it feels like a crime against Cybertron.”

Amaya looked at Soren, then at Gren. She smirked and glanced at the Decepticons gathered nearby. She fired her weapons, gunning down the Decepticons close by. She signed to Gren. “If joining the Autobots means ensuring the survival of my family, then will I do so.” He translated.

* * *

Callum moved fast, tearing his way through Decepticons that had started to swarm into Lux Aurea. He growled, unleashing round after round of missiles into them, he tore many apart in brutal ways. He clenched a fist as he crushed another under his foot. “They keep coming.” He heard someone say.

He glanced back and smirked. “Then I’ll give them something to be afraid off.” Turning fast he grinned, the lightning started to flow through his body. “You’ve faced many with the common spark, but let us see how you fare against a point one percenter, no less one who commanded the Warriors Elite and was chosen to be Lord Megatron’s successor.” He roared, watching as the Decepticons froze where they stood.

He leapt forward, unleashing the lightning upon them, many started to implode from the shock and overloaded systems. Others cowered as the Autobots charged them. Callum soon halted. “And now the real fun begins.”

He slammed his fists into the ground, shifting to become a dragon. Roaring into the air, tore into the Decepticons, talons tearing their limbs apart. Energon splattering all over the ground as bits and pieces went flying.

* * *

Sol Regem roared once more, throwing another punch at Ziard. “You are a disgrace to our brothers and sisters. And I am not merciful to those who have turned their back on the Primes.” He reached forward, grasping Ziard’s head with both hands. He roared, tearing his head off.

Ziard, in his final moments, fired at Regem’s optics. Blowing them out, leaving the Titan blind. Regem roared, dropping Ziard’s head to the ground below, the Titan of Katolis fell to his knees, deceased. Regem growled, shifting his body once more.

* * *

Khessa watched Regem shift forms. Her optics moved to the Autobot forces, then back at Regem’s third form, a rather large spaceship. “All Autobots, get aboard Regem. We leave Cybertron at once.” She ordered.

* * *

Callum heard the call, and raced to round up others. He met up with Amaya and the others. Together, they fended of the Decepticons till the rest had boarded Regem. With a final glance, Callum closed his optics. “Goodbye Cybertron.” He said, heading inside.

* * *

Viren roared in anger, watching as Regem took to space, the Autobots housed inside him. “You can’t escape us forever.” He screamed. “We will find you!”

* * *

Deep within the reaches of space, upon a world far from Cybertron, housed within a cell. Two optics glowed. “My master draw nears, and I shall ensure that Cybertron is ready to feast upon when he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, we have finished the first arc of the story, now we dive away from the action for a few chapters, and focus a little on the character origin for Rayla, as well as Operation: Unite.
> 
> Sol Regem and Ziard are Titans, I had planned for them to be so since the start. While Ziard didn't have much to go in the way of design, Sol Regem, boy did I have a hard time decided what his root form(Robot mode) Should be. I danced between Dragon root form or non dragon root form. In the end, I went with the non dragon root form. Luna Tenebris has a dragon root form though.
> 
> Sol Regem and Ziard were loyal to two fo the Thirteen Primes, Sol Regem to Solus Primes, Ziard to Megatronus Prime, they are among some of the oldest characters featured in this story. However, Aaravos and one other(Who will be revealed in time) are the oldest, as the two fo them date back to the fight between Unicron and Primus.
> 
> The Autobots leaving Cybertron is a common theme among the many universes of Transformers. In some cases, it was to search for something, others because their planet was under threat form a blackhole. The most common one, before the Allspark became the reason for leaving the world, was because the planet was dying from the seemingly endless war.
> 
> Just to note, the clash between Sol Regem and Ziard could've been a lot worse, had Sol Regem not had to worry about his comrades down below, he'd have gone all in. Ziard didn't care, but years of lacking a Titan Master to help care for his internal systems had harmed him, so he's weaker then he was in the days of the Thirteen Primes.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone recovers following the aftermath of the escape, and Viren plots his chase.

_Callum stumbled slightly, he reached out to the nearby wall, supporting himself. Pain shot throughout his body, he clenched his teeth, left hand clenched tightly. A few drops of Energon fell from his body._

_He sighed, optics narrowed as he pushed forward, voices echoed down the hallways, one voice spoke darkly, speaking of a higher power, of a united Cybertron under Decepticon rule, another of Autobot victory, with peace falling over the universe._

_Screams suddenly reached his audio receptors, the sound of claws slicing through metal echoed about his head. A voice spoke, one of mystery, of great darkness._

_“You tried to bring peace.”_

_Callum looked around, he entered a room, upon the ground, energon pooling about, were the deceased bodies of his friends and family. He widened his optics, searching for the one who committed the deed._

_“But you failed your duty.”_

_Callum desperately looked for the source of the voice. He continued down another hallway, all around him, the faces of his family appeared, all of them expressed horror at something. He forced himself onwards._

_“Your brothers and sister couldn’t kill me.”_

_The voice continued to taunt him, the origin of the voice never showed himself. He kept to the shadows, out of sight. Callum hated it, he needed to know who it was taunting him. He entered another room, the bodies of ten others rested, all of them killed in a different way._

_“The damage had been done.”_

_Callum closed his optics as he pushed passed the bodies, he felt himself fall. Voices screamed his name, Cybertronians of unknown origin flashed through his vision, all of them charging after some unknown threat, or target._

_“Your people tried to avenge you.”_

_The voice, it wouldn’t stop. No matter how hard he tried, Callum could not find the owner. But the more he heard it, the more familiar it was. A Titan flew past him, a large bird of bright blues and silvers._

_“They left for parts unknown.”_

_A world of greenery, nature and rivers, lush with creatures of all shapes and sizes entered his view. Callum marvelled at the beauty of it all. Large mountains and vast plains of grass, deserts of black sand and oceans of midnight blue covered his view._

_“Chaos awaits all.”_

_Callum soon found himself watching a world, one very much like Cybertron, be devoured by something, the image was misty, but he could make out a ringed world with orange and grey through the mist._

_“My master comes to finish what he started millennia ago.”_

_Callum choked, he fell to his knees, his vision blurred, darkness slowly started to cover him. Pain engulfed him, he felt his body go weak. The voice taunting him one last time._

_“I will ensure that no Prime will deny him victory.”_

_Everything went black. The voice crackled in with a slow, but sinister laughter in the background._

* * *

Callum jolted forward, startling those around him. He glanced, watching as familiar faces, both old and new. Watched him in concern. Silence reigned supreme, he caught sight of his bearings, slowly recognising where he was, the memories of recent events came to.

“Cybertron?” He questioned weakly, optics slowly adjusted to the light.

“The war destroyed it, Cybertron is all but a wasteland now.”

Callum turned, his optics finding the origin of the answer. Khessa, she stood tall, but Callum could see the sadness in her optics. The loss of Cybertron would haunt them all for ages to come. “Our home.” He muttered.

“The core shutdown, to rebuild and heal from the devastation wrought upon it from years of civil war.” Janai explained. “Optimus Prime ordered the Autobots evacuate, least we find ourselves facing a similar fate.”

Callum closed his optics, sadness filled him deeply. Their home had been torn apart by war, a war started by Megatron and his followers. Callum felt a fist clench, pain shot through his body. He clenched his teeth. He soon noted Autobot medics walking around. “The medical centre?”

Soren glanced at Marcos. “You collapsed after we boarded, you were damaged heavily.” He paused, taking a step forward. “That blast from Ziard did more damage then we first thought, your continued action in the battle further harmed your body.”

Callum sighed, his body constantly shifted, something was wrong with him, and it wasn’t just his outer plates and armour. His endoskeleton was reacting harshly. Harsher than it had before. Could it be that his body was trying to reject the Ununtrium?

Whatever the case, he needed other answers, answers only a Titan could provide. And luck had it, he was currently aboard a Titan, Sol Regem, one of the great Titans that served the Thirteen Primes during Cybertron’s first age.

“I need to speak with Sol Regem.” He said, moving to stand, he collapsed

“You need to rest commander.” Marcos said, moving with Soren to support Callum.

Callum grunted in frustration. “I need answers from a Titan.”

Khessa and Janai exchanged a glance with one another. “Why?” Khessa questioned, she was still wary of the recent Decepticon defectors.

“I had a dream, one that provided more questions then I like to admit.” Callum answered, freeing himself from Soren and Marcos. He turned, only to find himself facing Amaya. His aunt eyed him closely, almost demanding a reason to let him pass.

He sighed heavily. “Fine. I keep having images of the Thirteen Primes flash through my mind. Images of the Titans and their companions. And a strange Cybertronian waging battle against them.”

Khessa frowned, this was strange to hear. Even stranger still, was the fact that he was different to all others. His display of both a dragon and a jet form made her question his origins. She remembered one of the medical bots informing her that his spark was trying to reshape his body, but his endoskeleton prevented any progress beyond pain.

“Go and see Sol Regem. Pyrrah and Sabah shall escort you to his brain chamber.” She decided, standing tall as she left the room.

* * *

Sabah had just finished getting refitted, Soren and Marcos, two of the recent Decepticon defectors suggested outfitting several Autobot’s with flight capabilities, to help them better combat the Seekers and other aerial threats.

Now, she stood in her new form, wings rested neatly along her back, the cockpit of her new jet form tucked within her chest. The intake resting either side of it. The tail fines of her new form formed her feet, alongside the thrusters.

Stretching her body, she moved onwards. Optics gazed over those waiting to undergo the same process she had just gone through. The line stretched long, she suspected many of them wanted to experience what it was like to fly in the skies.

Pyrrah walked further down the hall, she was on a mission to find someone. Sabah could tell that much. Making her way down the hall, she passed by several Autobots, many of her comrades paused to glance at her.

“Pyrrah, you seem lost?”

The beast former glanced at Sabah, she moved towards her, moving her body in a way to convey her message. One of the few things many others hated about her was this aspect of her choice to remain silent.

Sabah sighed. “I, I can’t understand what you want.”

Pyrrah rolled her optics in annoyance, slowly moving her body once more, indicating towards Sol Regem, then towards Callum who leaned against Soren and Marcos further down the hall.

Sabah blinked. “You want us to bring him to Sol Regem’s brain chamber?” She tried to translate.

Pyrrah grinned, giving a thumbs up at Sabah, and with a nod, made her way towards Callum. Sabah not far behind. Callum looked at Sabah closely. A small smirk formed upon his lips. “Refitted for aerial combat, must admit, Soren can come up with some nifty ideas now and then.”

Sabah glanced at Soren who merely shrugged his shoulders. “Careful with the commander, he’s still weak on his feet.” Marcos warned, slowly helped lift Callum to lean against Sabah and Pyrrah.

Sabah nodded. “Sure.” She replied, watching as Pyrrah made the signal to turn. With a quick nod, she moved with.

* * *

Rayla groaned as she felt her arm get reattached, the stings of the medical bots hurt less than when the Cons tore the arm off. She had to admit, it was nice having her arm again, she was somewhat annoyed that she couldn’t participate in the battle.

To know that two Titans clashed was something she wanted to see. She had felt the shattering blows rock the buildings from inside the city. Now, she sat within one of the Titans, her fellow Autobots around her being tended to by other medical bots.

“Alright Rayla, your arm is attached, but we need to run a few more scans of your body before we let you leave.”

Rayla nodded, Kazi was one of those stranger Autobots, for one thing, she was deeply fascinated with Cybertronian history, and was constantly tyring to figure out the myths and legends surrounding the mysterious Thirteenth Prime, the mythical Prime of Peace.

The scans were quicker than she anticipated, but she did dread the results. They always revealed something that changed a bot’s life, for the good or bad, they never knew. “Let see, your spark is emitting signals of strange sorts.” Kazi paused, her optics narrowed in concentration. “Your spark is trying to reformat your frame, and it is doing a better job then Commander Callum’s is.”

Rayla blinked. “What do you mean Commander Callum?” She was baffled by this news, since when did Callum obtain the rank of Commander, that title was reserved for commanding Autobots only. Optimus Prime gave those titles out.

Kazi smiled. “Optimus Prime was impressed with his knowledge of the Decepticon leadership, the many protocols, tactics and strategies employed by the enemy, not to mention his heroic actions at the battle in Lux Aurea impressed him greatly. He assigned that title to him. He and Commander Khessa have joint command over us.”

Rayla nodded, something to question Runaan about later. “And my spark trying to reformat my frame?”

“You spark doesn’t agree with your body, something that has managed to sneak through my previous scans of you. Your spark is trying to convert your body to a form it likes. We won’t know what it is till it completes the reformatting.” Kazi glanced over her shoulder. “Though if you ask me, I say you head down to the forge and get some aid in the process. Melting your frame slightly can drastically help the reformatting process.”

Rayla sighed. “I guess I’ll make my way there once I’ve finished up with Runaan.”

* * *

Viren growled as he observed the remains of the battle. His fists clenched, the damage he had received during the fight were being tended to by several tiny medical drones. Ziard’s remains were being stripped for resources. He had no love for the Titan, Ziard was a relic of the first age, much like Sol Regem was.

Ziard would serve a new purpose, as one of the first Doomsday Class warships constructed in over millions of years. “A shame Ziard failed in his duty, such a Titan would be useful to achieving victory.”

Viren turned, optics locked upon one of the many Decepticons under his command. “He is nothing but a relic of the first age. His remains will continue to serve the Decepticons, as my personal warship, The Harrow.”

Claudia soon landed, coming to a stop beside her father. “The Seekers are busy patrolling for any additional resources, including Energon to aid in powering The Harrow, but the Insecticons will be drawn to us.”

Viren nodded. “Then let them come, we still have the numbers, and many troops to spare. Send word to Lord Kasef, I wish to have him track down Sol Regem, and report their location to me at once. I wish to see things through to the end.”

Claudia glanced around. “How would we do so without Saleer?”

Viren grinned. “Head to Kaon, perhaps Shockwave will be able to provide us with the means to do so. But be on the lookout for any Autobots still planet side, I have a feeling not all of them fled.”

Claudia nodded, taking to the sky, several Seekers behind her, leaving Viren to glance over the sea of troops under his command, and the frame of The Harrow being built in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the Cybertronian race, there is only male and female, there is no in-between. So Kazi had to have a gender.
> 
> Doomsday Class Warships was a ship introduced in the Animated show, they were colossal warship armed with enough firepower to devastate cities.
> 
> Everything the voice said in Callum's dream will come true at some point, the things he saw however, only a few of them are true.
> 
> Rayla and Callum's bodies are trying to reformat, with Rayla having more success then Callum, this is due to their origin, of which Callum's is slowly coming to light. Rayla's origin will be split in two, the first half focuses on her war origin, the other half coming the same time Callum's full origin is revealed.
> 
> A lot of the things about Cybertron shutting down and the Autobot's leaving the planet was inspired from War For Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron.
> 
> Sabah and Kazi first appear, the former of the two will get some spotlight quite soon, the latter, well, her major spotlight will be during Callum's origin reveal.


	11. Skirmish in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum speaks with Sol Regem, gets an upgrade and then leads a rescue, Marcos and Sabah grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been drawing the appearance of each character on my DeviantArt(Galvatream), go check them out. Some characters will have two versions posted.

The brain chamber of Sol Regem wasn’t much, the massive orb that served as the central processor for the great Titan sat, supported by a pedestal, large cables extruding from it. Nearby, a smaller Cybertronian was busy tending to some systems, the red and gold décor of the figure stood out against the darkened grey of the chamber.

“I sense great confusion in you, Commander.” Regem’s voice echoed around the chamber. Sabah and Pyrrah backed up slightly, the two of them glancing at each other. The Titans were a holy type of Cybertronian, their lifecycles dating back to the early days of Cybertron itself.

Callum stepped forward, bending down to his knees as he closed his optics. “Great Sol Regem, I seek answers that only one of your great kind may provide. Luna Tenebris has but helped me find my true calling in this war, but I am still incomplete.”

Silence reigned, the great Titan processing the information. “I sense something different about you, your mere presence is… bright. Of all the Cybertronians present within my form, you have the brightest spark.”

Callum opened his optics, watching the Titan’s brain flash many different colours at once. “I am puzzled by this, but I am not sure how to help you and how you feel incomplete. I did hear you mention things you’ve seen in dreams though.” Regem spoke, curiosity laced his voice.

Callum glanced at Sabah and Pyrrah briefly. “I keep seeing twelve of the Thirteen Primes, of the Titans and their companions, but also of a Cybertronian, once that bares resemblance to Primus’ Opposite.”

“I, I wish to know why I keep having these dreams, these nightmares. Some figures I see are familiar, but I just don’t know why?”

Sol Regem processed the words. Searching through his memory banks. “I can not help you with many of these, but I will warn you of this Cybertronian. Beware The Midnight Star.”

Callum sighed. “Thank you for the aid, Sol Regem.” He slowly stood, pain shot through his endoskeleton as he turned to face Sabah and Pyrrah. “Get me to the forges, if we run into any threats while we’re out there, I need to be in top shape.”

Sabah blinked, her optics frowned at the request. “You require a new frame, Commander?”

Callum nodded. “I do, I fear the Ununtrium is being rejected.” He stumbled forward, Pyrrah and Sabah moving to support him.

As they left the chamber, Marcos appeared. “Commander Khessa requires your presence on the command bridge Pyrrah.” He said, moving to take over for the scout.

Pyrrah moved, vanishing down the hallways, leaving the three where they stood. “Where to Commander?” Marcos questioned, shifting the weight of his commanding office slightly.

“The forges, I need a new body.” Callum replied, the three of them moving down the hallways.

* * *

Rayla frowned when she found Runaan, her gaze fell upon Bait, who was resting silently upon her mentors’ shoulder. “When did he start handing out with you?” She questioned.

Runaan glanced up from the datapad he held. “He’s refused to leave my side, he won’t even go to Amaya or Soren.” He explained, resting the datapad upon the table. “How are you feeling?”

Rayla stretched her form. “Ok, good be better. I’m headed down to the forges later to help my spark reformat my body.”

Runaan frowned in concern. “What do you mean reformat?”

“Kazi noted that it has escape her previous scans of me, but my spark seems to be reformatting my form, most likely to what it wants.” She answered, slightly easing Runaan’s concern. “Oh, when did Callum get the rank of Commander?”

Runaan sighed. “Shortly before he passed out, he handed Khessa a hard drive, stored within were battle tactics, strategies and protocols the Decepticons make use of, he listed their leadership structure and everything as well, noting who to watch out for.”

Rayla widened her optics. Callum had been busy during their journey. She assumed he’d done the downloading onto the hard drive sometime before he broke them out of prison. “And Prime gave him the rank, placing him in charge alongside Khessa?”

Runaan nodded. “He did, it was a shock to all of us, but having witnessed his natural leadership, and a strange drive to keep the peace between us, I have no issues with him leading us. It certainly does makes things interesting.”

Rayla turned around. “I’ll be back, I need to get this reformatting down before it becomes an issue.”

* * *

Marcos and Sabah stood outside the forges, waiting for Callum to finish inside. “You and Soren came up with the idea of refitting several of our number with flight capabilities, did you not?” Sabah questioned, watching Marcos closely.

Marcos nodded. “It was mostly Soren’s idea. I provided the schematics of our body design and suggested altering it slightly, separating us from the Seekers. I’ll probably go and get my frame altered as well. Save having issues later down the line with others.”

Sabah nodded. “I see. What made you defect?”

Marcos sighed, leaning against the wall. “When I first heard Megatron’s orders. I though my audio receptors were playing up. But, I guess over the period of time after Callum’s killing spree throughout Ziard and his escape, I just slowly started to realisation that the Decepticons no longer fought for what they did in the first place.”

He adjusted his body, optics narrowed. “It was all about equal rights in the beginning, the be treated fairly. I guess at some point during the war, we lost sight of this goal and focused on domination and conquest instead. The order for genocide on the Autobots was the last straw for me. I couldn’t bring myself to wipe out an entre faction because of a difference.”

Sabah rested a hand upon Marcos’ shoulder. “So you joined the Autobots, alongside the Commander as a result. I can see the reasons why. Sometimes, I long for the days before the war, back when things were simple. I miss my old profession as a teacher, teaching the young how to forge new Protoforms from metal.”

Marcos nodded in agreement. “I remember my job before the war. I was a member of the senate guard, stood watch over Opeli at all times. I always wondered what happened to her when the war began. If she’s still with us, or passed on to the Well of All Sparks.”

The two noticed Rayla enter the forges. “Strange, never seen her come down here before.” Sabah noted, her optics lingering upon the forge Rayla had entered.

“Must be having some issues with something.” Marcos replied, his optics glued to the door that Callum had entered. The door slowly slid open, one of the forgers emerged, behind them, was Callum. His frame was different. His body showed more aspects of his dragon form, but his jet form was present as well.

The wings of the jet, much like how they did on Sabah, rested along the back, no longer sticking out to the sides. His helmet was also different, it now had more armour, and a crest of two towers. He had a bulker body as well.

“You look different Commander.” Marcos commented, eyeing Callum’s new form up and down.

Callum nodded. “Thank you, Marcos. I do feel like I belong in a body of my own once more.”

Sabah slowly walked forward. “Commander Khessa was asking for your presence in the command bridge while you were inside, Commander.”

Callum nodded. “Then come along, it’s best not to keep her waiting.”

* * *

Khessa turned slightly, her optics widened at the sight of Callum’s new form. “You’ve changed.” She noted.

Amaya, Janai, Soren and Gren all glanced towards him. Pyrrah smirked form where she leaned. Callum came to a stop, Marcos and Sabah hanging back. “I visited the forges, my Spark was rejecting my previous form. Something about it not being my true form. But you called me up here.”

Khessa nodded. “We received an Autobot distress call, the Decepticons were assaulting them., Sol Regem is already moving to provide support, but we need troops to head out there and provide aide.” A holographic image of two ships appeared before them. One of them was a standard Autobot Vanguard class cruiser, the other was a larger ship, but shape of the ship made it quite obvious which faction it belonged to.

Callum narrowed his gaze. “I know that ship, Kasef commands that warship. I’ll lead make sure we save as many Autobots as possible. But we’re going to need that Worldsweeper occupied.”

Khessa nodded. “We need to move out now then.” She turned, facing the bridge crew. “Battle station.”

Callum turned fast. “Marcos, Sabah, gather the flyers and head to the launch tubes. We’re going to hit them were it hurts.” He said, racing out.

* * *

Kasef laughed as his forces sieged the Autobot vessel, while they put up a fight, it wasn’t long till his forces had managed to breach the ship and board. Inside, he crushed the Autobots that came towards him. His optics locked upon those who continued to fight.

He made his way forward, blasting Autobots to the side till he entered the command bridge. His gaze fell upon four Autobots, no doubt the ones in charge. He smirked, his troops moving around them. While he didn’t typically rake prisoners, he could make an exception, considering he needed to know where others had gone.

“Surrender now, and the bloodshed will be kept to a minimum.” He said.

The four bots were all different in shape and size. Two of them had near identical frames, one being female, the other male. Another was similar to Runaan in colours, and the final one was large. She had aspects of a dragon lining her frame.

“Surrender to a Decepticon like you, never.” She snarled, fingers spread far, the sharp tips ready to strike.

Kasef chuckled. “You are outmatched Autobots. No one will come to your aid.”

* * *

Callum stood within his launch tube. He leapt into the air, shifting form before zooming forward. “All flyers, converge on the Vanguard and take down those Seekers. Sabah, Marcos, Soren and Pyrrah, with me. We’re heading inside.” He commanded.

Flying out into space, he opened up upon the Seekers heading towards them, in the distance, the weapon systems of Sol Regem opened up upon the Worldsweeper. Moving in, Callum flew towards the Vanguard.

As he got closer, Callum started to shift form. Landing upon four legs, he roared as he tore into the Seekers standing upon the ship. Talons sliced through the Seekers, lightning crackled around his body as he shifted forms once more, behind him, Pyrrah, Marcos, Sabah and Soren had joined the fight, taking down the Seekers Callum failed to take down.

Callum leapt up, drawing his blaster and gunning down any Seeker that dared stand in his way. Landing with a roll, Callum ignited his Energon sword, slicing through any that he raced past. Coming to a stop, he quickly found the entrance. Glancing back, he smirked. “Pyrrah, Soren, keep guard here. Marcos, Sabah, with me.”

* * *

Kasef could hear the sound of fire in the distance, it echoed down the halls, he turned, just as Callum come, landing upon the body of a Seeker, the Seeker’s head rolling to a stop before Kasef’s feet. “Air Commander Callum, you betray us.” Kasef growled.

Callum smirked, a face plate forming as he narrowed his gaze. “I won’t let you harm them Kasef.”

Kasef chuckled. “You’re a fool if you think you can take us all down.”

Callum stepped forward. “Saleer learned the hard way why you don’t mess me Kasef, I’m sure if you heard his screams and begs for mercy you’d know why.” Behind him, Marcos and Sabah entered, weapons primed and ready to fire.

“Deal with the others, Kasef’s mine.” Callum ordered, stepping forward as he readied himself for battle.”

The two circled each other before charging forward. The two threw punches at one another, both taking blows. Callum leapt back, avoiding a blow from Kasef. He deployed his energon sword charging forward once more.

Kasef allowed his hands to form two blades as he leapt at Callum. The two clashed, Callum sliced, getting a cut in on Kasef’s torso, Energon slowly dripped from the gaze. Kasef growled and charged once more.

Callum pushed forward, their weapons clashing against each other. “You can’t beat me Callum.” Kasef taunted.

Callum chuckled, he pushed harder, his size giving him the advantage. “Viren believed the same thing. I would’ve ended him had it not been for Ziard, a shame he is now deceased.”

Kasef pushed back, his feet started to slip, Callum’s strength was greater than his. “How are you so strong?” He questioned.

Callum quickly moved, kicking Kasef in the knee before slicing his hands off. “I do not know how. But I do know that I have an origin that even I have no knowledge of.” He answered, slicing Kasef’s head clean off his body. He soon looked up, watching as Marcos and Sabah helped one another against the Seekers.

“We need to go now, I don’t know how long till Decepticon reinforcements arrive, but I don’t want to be around when they do.” He said, turning fast. “Pyrrah, Soren, help evacuate any surviving Autobots to Sol Regem now. Flyers, keep those Seekers at bay, those transports must survive.”

* * *

Soren nodded, he glanced at Pyrrah, the two of them moved, racing towards small pockets of Autobot warriors pinned down by the Seekers. Leaping into action, they fired upon the Seekers, Pyrrah getting up close and personal as she sliced them apart with her sword.

Soren quickly moved, Null Rays firing away as Seekers fell to the ground, he glanced at the Autobots. “To the transports now.” He cried, racing towards the Seekers as he fired upon them.

* * *

Callum raced to the outside of the ship, the others behind him. He widened his optics at the battle. “Those who can’t fly, get to the Transports, those who can, provide covering fire.” He said, shifting form as he took to the skies. Marcos and Sabah right behind him.

Flying and along, Callum zoomed around, by his side, Marcos and Sabah followed. Soon, the transports had taken off, headed towards Sol Regem. “All flyers, defend the transports.” Callum cried, zooming towards the lead transport.

Seekers zoomed in, swarming above as they fired upon the transports. Callum moved fast, zipping through the Seekers, gunning them down as he did so. Marcos and Sabah cleaning up any that managed to get evade his sights.

Eventually, they made back, most of the transports had arrived intact, those that didn’t make it, their deaths wouldn’t be in vain. Callum shifted form, landing upon the ground, behind him, Sabah and Marcos followed. Runaan stood, Amaya, Gren, Rayla and Janai by his side, others helped the injured.

Runaan’s voice soon echoed across the hanger. “Ethari!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Vanguard cruiser is an Autobot ship, the most famous one of these ships is The Ark. The Worldsweeper, however, is a Decepticon vessel that originated in the IDW universe, it is famous for being shaped like the Decepticon symbol, apparently, they had the firepower to devastate a planet, but their speed was something to be desired. Which I believe means they were really slow.
> 
> Callum has obtained a new body, this body will be important in his origin. Sabah and Marcos also seem to be shadowing him quite a bit. The two have seemingly become his guards. He now longer has the Ununtrium endoskeleton anymore.
> 
> Sabah and Marcos had a talk, revealing what they did before the war started. Sabah was a teacher, which was inspired by Animated Arcee, while Marcos was a Senate Guard. Opeli is mentioned, thought not seen, her fate is left a mystery on purpose.
> 
> The Midnight Star, there can only be one person who applies to this name, and not much is known about him.
> 
> Ethari is named, and appears. The other two that Kasef had outnumbered upon the ship were Tiadrin, Lain and Zubeia. All the pieces for Rayla's origin are in place. Rayla's new body will be revealed next chapter, as will her origin.
> 
> The art of forging a Protoform was slightly adapted from IDW's universe, where a spark would be forged with its body.
> 
> Also, what do you want to see happen in the sequel. I already have a few things planned. But here are some options to vote for(Note that the sequel will include transformer characters such as Soundwave and Starscream).
> 
> 1\. The siege of Katolis(Early Great War)
> 
> 2\. Fall of the Thirteen Primes
> 
> 3\. Trypticon vs Luna Tenebris
> 
> 4\. Amaya x Janai


	12. Origins and Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reunions and massive reveals surround our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote on what you in the sequel.
> 
> 1\. The siege of Katolis(Early Great War)
> 
> 2\. Fall of the Thirteen Primes
> 
> 3\. Trypticon vs Luna Tenebris
> 
> 4\. Amaya x Janai

The hangar was silent, at least, for the most part it was. Autobots worked away in the background, moving crates of Energon and weapons around. Callum watched the reunion of Ethari and Runaan closely, the two Conjux Endura had embraced one another tightly. He suspected they didn’t expect to see each other again.

Turning his attention, he saw Khessa speaking with the female dragon he’d saved from Kasef, Zubeia. He’d overheard the chatter, her name was Zubeia, the former senator to Silvergroove and its current Autobot commander..

He saw Rayla watching another two closely. He could tell they were elite guard, selected to protect senators. The red lines either side of their Autobot insignia gave that away. Shaking his head, he turned around, there were things he needed to do. Questions he needed answered, and reports to read.

“Commander.” Marcos said, stopping Callum in his tracks. The former Seeker stood tall, optics focused upon Callum with concentration.

Callum was curious, Marcos had been by his side lately, shadowing him alongside Sabah. While he wasn’t bothered by it, it did feel strange having the two constantly following him. He guessed that’s what the senators felt with the elite guard. “Marcos.” He began. “What is it?”

Marcos glanced back at Sabah, who seemed to nudge him forward. Callum noted that Marcos wanted to suggest something. “May I make a suggestion regarding our aerial units.” He stumbled with his words slightly. Callum guessed Marcos was unsure whether his idea was suited for the Decepticons rather then the Autobots.

Callum raised an optic, he was curious as to what this suggestion was. And he’d be lying if he didn’t want to find out. “Suggest away.” He said, crossing his arms as he waited. Callum wouldn’t forget that both Soren and Marcos had suggested the idea of refitting Autobots into flyers. They had proved to be a great advantage during the fight against Kasef.

“Can we form an elite team of flyers, like the Seekers do.” Marcos was hesitant, Callum could tell that much. The former Seeker was shy. Callum guess it was due to Sabah’s presence.

Callum cast a glance at Khessa, he frowned as he looked back at Marcos. Callum was a warrior, a leader who fought from the front, leading his men into battle without fear. Khessa was a leader who fought from the back, it was where she belonged. She could organise operations far more effectively than he could.

Callum reached out, resting a hand upon Marcos’ shoulder. “I do like the idea.” He glanced at Sabah. “But may I suggest taking this to Khessa first, she is capable of organising things with an efficiency I don’t have.”

Marcos nodded, he knew Callum had spent more time fighting as a leader in combat then he had behind the lines, something Megatron hadn’t had time to complete before things changed for Katolis. “I understand, commander.”

With that, Callum took his leave. A small nod directed towards Amaya whom had just arrived with Janai and Pyrrah.

* * *

Rayla wasn’t sure what to say. Her parents, two members who were well known through the Elven Regions for their duty as guards to Zubeia. There were some of the most formidable members of the elite guard. Their duty to the senate, and their senator was unmatched.

She remembered having grown to accept that she might never have seen them again, knowing the war could take a sudden change at any point in time. She felt slightly awkward, knowing the two of them hadn’t been on the front lines of battle for long, or had to experience what she did the past few days.

“Hey.” It wasn’t the best start to a conversation, but what else was there to say. She hadn’t participated in the battle beforehand. Having had to grow used to her new form, and her new weapon systems.

Tiadrin couldn’t believe her optics. Standing before her, in a new body as well. Was Rayla, she could tell that Rayla was at a loss for words as well. Seeing as they simple eyed each other with an awkward silence.

She couldn’t help but notice the new aspects of Rayla’s new body. While she retained her slim and athletic shape, she now had wings along her back, the cockpit of a jet resting in the centre of her torso with the sides of a windscreen either side. The signs of her Cybertronian bike and Cybertronians V-TOL fighter jet were clear.

A triple changer, her daughter was a triple changer. But she knew that neither her nor Lain had an air born form, so how Rayla came to have one was a mystery. She knew lain was just as confused as her. “You, you’re a triple changer.”

Rayla smiled slightly, she knew it would shock her parents. She hadn’t expected to learn that she, herself was a triple changer as well. All her life, Rayla had believed that triple changers were extinct, she certainly didn’t expect to have one as a foe, or one as a comrade. Nevertheless be one herself.

“Yeah, Kazi said something about my Spark rejecting my previous form.” She tried to explain, this stuff about their biology was lost on her, she didn’t have the luxury of school like those before the war did. She’d been brought online during the war.

“Certainly a shock, I had thought the only triple changer we going to meet was Callum.” Runaan said, coming to a stop with the group, Ethari by his side.

The smith cast a glance over at Runaan, Callum’s name was unfamiliar to him, though he suspected this Callum had a rather important role if Runaan had heard of him, even met him. “Who is this Callum?” He questioned, watching as Runaan and Rayla exchanged a glance with one another. The minicon, Bait, Ethari remembered, croaked in response.

Runaan rolled his optics. “Callum is, well was the air commander of Katolis.” He began, optics resting upon Tiadrin and Lain. “He was a pretty big figure among the Decepticon forces, at least, from what he’s revealed to us has lead us to believe so.”

Lain blinked, frowning as he remembered hearing rumours that the mightily leader of the Decepticons had found a suitable successor, one that was unlike his treacherous air commander. “There were rumours that Megatron had found a successor, this wouldn’t correlate would it?”

Rayla and Runaan sighed. “It does, Callum said that he spent twenty years in Kaon, a majority of them he spent in the gladiatorial pits, sparing with Megatron on a daily basis.”

This sent Tiadrin and Lain into shock. “And where is this Callum now?”

Rayla smirked, as did Runaan at their question. “He’s around somewhere, I suspect searching for answers to his dreams.” Rayla explained, optics sweeping the hangar for Callum. “It might be a good idea if you met him in person.”

Ethari narrowed his optics, arms crossed as he processed this. “And you’re not bothered by the fact that he might be playing us all? Feeding information back to Megatron. You said he was to be Megatron’s successor.”

Janai’s voice interrupted Ethari’s words. “Commander Callum has shown nothing but loyalty to the Autobots upon his defection. He gave Optimus Prime sensitive information about the Decepticons, including not only tactics and strategies employed by their troops, but their leadership structure as well, going as far as to point out who’s a major threat.”

Janai glanced at Tiadrin and Lain. “Yes, I have my reservations about him. Mostly his primal side of things. But don’t get me wrong. He has displayed a will to see the war ended with an Autobot victory, even facing off against Viren himself to buy us time to escape Cybertron.”

Ethari nodded. “Forgive me, but I still find it hard to believe he isn’t just using us to make Starscream a fool and give Megatron a reason to select a more formidable Air Commander, such as Callum himself?”

Runaan placed a hand upon Ethari’s shoulder. “The Decepticons were hunting him down, planning to terminate him. They tore Rayla’s arm off to get a location out of us.” A gasp came from Tiadrin and Lain. Runaan closed his optics. “You didn’t see the primal rage I saw in his optics. He was beyond peace when he learned that we had been harmed.”

Janai winced slightly at the memory. “He was rather… ruthless to say the least.”

“Ruthless, you say tearing your foes apart till they’re unrecognisable ruthless, it was horrific. He showed them no mercy. I haven’t seen anything so gruesome in my life.” Rayla exclaimed.

Tiadrin and Lain sighed. “And he’s still active?”

“At the time, we lacked a weapon that could harm him. He had bonded with Ununtrium. For a period of time, he led the Warriors Elite. Not to say he isn’t nice and all. He was actually kind to us when he’d held us prisoner.” Runaan began to explain. “He respected the sacred sits of the Thirteen, even got to speak with two Titans himself.”

Ethari widened his optics. He was not as religious as many of his fellow comrades from Silvergroove were, but even he knew that being granted a chance to speak with a Titan was a once in a lifetime event, but speaking with two. That was beyond anything he’d known. “A Titan, he’s spoken with two of the ancient beings that followed the Primes and Primus himself.”

Runaan nodded. “He’s spoken to both Sol Regen and Luna Tenebris.” Runaan paused. “We have all experience Sol Regem’s firepower in some form. For those of us present at Lux Aurea, we got to see Sol Regem in his glory, fighting down a Titan that had betrayed the rest.”

Rayla smiled slightly. “We currently stand within Sol Regem, he takes us to Xadia, where we might hide out till Cybertron capable of housing life once more.”

Tiadrin and Lain closed their optics. “The loss of our home has struck us all deeply. But why are we headed to Xadia? From what I understand, there are other, more remote worlds to hide out on.”

“Because Sol Regem decided where we go. And we are not ones to defy the Titans.” Janai replied, turning to leave. “I suggest you all get the time to meet Callum in person, he will be taking command during combat.”

* * *

Callum’s quarters was moderate, a simple recharge bed rested in the centre, a computer terminal and a few other things rested around. Callum stood before the computer terminal, reading over a single report, one that had caught his interest.

The report was fascinating to say the least. Callum was struck by the discovery made by Avizandum. He couldn’t help but feel puzzled. “An ancient vault was discovered within the depths of the massive mountain. Housed inside, were hundreds of Sparks, all of them just waiting for a Protoform to call home. And at the end of the hall, was a rare green Spark, the spark of a Point one percenter.” Callum read.

His optics frowned. The vault was found within the tallest mountain on Cybertron, The Storm Spire, legend listed it as a sight holy to the Thirteen Primes, with it being the throne of the mysterious Thirteenth Prime. The report went on, describing the glyphs and texts upon the walls of a massive chamber. One that housed a table with seven chairs.

Further down, the report dived into the religious beliefs of the place, of the legends surrounding it. Some believed that The Storm Spire housed seven legendary knights, the mythical Knights of Cybertron. Others believed it to be the meeting point of Cybertron’s greatest warriors and protectors, others simply passed it off as an ancient structure long abandoned due to the harsh storms within the area.

Callum blinked. “The Storm Spire was attacked, out of hundreds of Protoforms and Sparks, only two survived. The Point one percenter was stolen by the Decepticons, leaving a single Spark in Autobot possession.” Callum widened his optics, this gave him more questions he wanted answered.

His door made a sound, Callum turned, optics resting upon entry. “You can enter.” He said, watching as Rayla opened the door, Tiadrin, Lain, Runaan and Ethari behind her. “Runaan, Rayla.” He greeted with a nod, optics resting upon the other three. “I assume you are Rayla’s parents, and Runaan’s Conjux Endura.”

Ethari blinked. “How did you?”

Callum held a hand up. “Runaan isn’t as closed off as he tends to believe. As for you two, your similarities to Rayla gave me the answer.” He explained, leaning back against the wall. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

Rayla glanced at her family. “Janai believed it would be helpful if they met you in person.” She answered.

Callum nodded in understanding. “I see.” A croak caught his attention. “Hello to you as well my friend.” He said, stroking Bait along the head.

“You are certainly not what we expected from a former Decepticon Air Commander.” Lain stated.

Callum chuckled. “Oh, this is just me behind closed doors. Should you see me on the battlefield, I display my full capabilities as a warrior, which is a shame for our foes.” He glance at the computer, noting that the others had also taken interest in what he was reading.

“The Storm Spire report?” Runaan wondered. “Why are you reading a report from ages ago?”

Ethari rolled his optics. “So he can report back to his lord and master that the assault wasn’t a complete victory.”

Callum shook his head. “I may still refer to my former mentor as Lord Megatron, but it is out of respect for the warrior he is. Without him, I would not here.” He paused, glancing at Runaan and Rayla. “Had it not been for me, both Runaan and Rayla would have perished in Katolis, Khessa would’ve fallen to Viren, and your escape from Kasef just earlier wouldn’t be without heavy losses.”

Callum crossed his arms. “I have no desire to turn against the Autobots.” He finished.

Ethari nodded. “I see, I suppose I should seek out a full story before making a judgement.” He vanished behind Runaan, most likely to process things over.

Callum soon turned to face Tiadrin and Lain. “Elite guard, protectors of the Senate. I can see why you stand by Zubeia’s side.”

“You did your research.” Tiadrin noted.

Callum shook his head. “More like your insignia told me your place among the Autobot ranks. Anyhow, I wonder, what were your thoughts on The Storm Spire?”

Tiadrin and Lain glanced at one another. “It was certainly massive. I hadn’t ever seen anything carved from the sold metal of Cybertron before.”

“And the vault of Sparks?”

“Without that vault, Rayla would not be here. Whoever stored those Sparks brought us joy and hope in the darkest parts of the war.” Lain glanced at Rayla, whose optics had widened slightly.

“I was a Protoform at The Storm Spire. But I thought they were all destroyed.”

Callum smirked. “Two survived, the Protoform containing the green Spark was stolen by the Decepticons of Katolis, the other survived by luck. It seems your Protoform and Spark survived the assault.”

Rayla blinked. “Wait, you also said that you were forged during the war.”

Callum nodded. “So I did, it seems we’ve solved how the forces of Katolis managed to obtain the Spark of a Point one percenter.”

Lain was busy, he remembered seeing a figure that looked identical to Callum within the glyphs at The Storm Spire. “You’re identical to one of the figures I saw in the glyphs.”

Callum blinked, optics locked upon Lain. “Strange, perhaps it correlates to the dreams I’ve been having of the Thirteen, Primus and The Chaos Bringer.”

Tiadrin backed up slightly. “By the Matrix, the glyphs all described a story as well. We couldn’t read the text, it was too ancient to decipher. But from the glyphs alone, we learned of a fight, where the one like you was struck down.”

Callum frowned. “Intriguing, perhaps we can learn somethings after all.”

Alarms started to ring. Callum widened his optics. “What in the name of Primus!” He cried, racing out as he reached to his comm. “What’s going on?” He demanded.

_“Decepticon warship, Doomsday class.”_

Callum cursed, behind him, Rayla and the others followed. “What’s going on Callum?” Runaan questioned.

“Decepticon Doomsday class warship.” Callum replied, reaching out to the wall as Sol Regem rocked roughly. “They caught us off guard.” He paused, reaching to his comm once more. “Marcos, Sabah, gather the flyers and prep for flight. We got cons to fight back.”

Sol Regem rocked once more. Callum stumbled slightly. “I know whose attacking us.” He muttered. “Viren, I should’ve known he wouldn’t give up so easily.”

“How did he obtain the warship?” Tiadrin wondered.

“I wouldn’t put it past Viren to use the remains of Ziard as a warship.” Callum replied, supporting himself against the wall. “Desecrating a Titan like that, it sickens me.” He muttered.

The group arrived at the bridge, Callum glanced at Khessa. “Situation?” He demanded.

“Launch bays are down, hangar is closed off, Sol Regem’s systems are shutting down.” Khessa reported, cursing as she held strong. “They caught us unaware.”

Callum nodded. “So getting our flyers out is pointless at this point.”

Amaya nodded, holding herself still as sparks shot out form above. She signed towards Gren who translated. “I suggest an emergency retreat.”

“We can’t outrun a Doomsday warship.” Janai exclaimed.

Callum frowned. “Weren’t all Titans equipped with an internal Space Bridge?”

Khessa blinked. “Regem’s was damaged early during the war, and we haven’t the parts to repair it.”

Callum closed his optics, a voice that wasn’t his own echoed his thoughts. Soon, he found himself floating in a black void. Voices spoke, each of them echoed. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, soon, two figures emerged. Sarai and Avizandum, they stood, optics resting upon him.

“Mother, Avizandum.” Callum muttered.

Sarai stood tall, her optics locked upon Callum. “Do not be confused, for all will make sense shortly.”

Avizandum crossed his arms. “The Midnight Star tired to kill you once before, and failed.”

Callum widened his optics. “What do you mean?”

Sarai and Avizandum reached out, a single finger pressed against Callum’s head. A voice soon echoed around void. “Be born anew, Azymondias Prime. Bring an end to Viren’s reign and ignite the flames of peace.”

Callum gasped, and all went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reveals and more. Rayla's origin is revealed, Callum's true name is also revealed. As for how Viren's forces managed to get their warship complete so fast, remember, they were using a Titan's body to create their warship, so many things were already in place for them to use.
> 
> So, yeah. Zym and Callum are merged into a single person. But more of Callum's past will come to light, and Kazi will have a blast with questioning him.
> 
> Callum's little dream/nightmare will make sense as well. The Storm Spire will get some more mentions later on as well.


	13. The Prime of Peace Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a plan, the Autobots put it into motion, and a reveal from Callum, leaves Kazi with more questions then she can handle.

Rayla frowned, watching as Callum collapsed. “Callum!” She cried, racing to his side, Sol Regem rocked as the Decepticons pressed their attack.

Falling to Callum’s side, she watched his optics fade. “Is he…” She dared not finish the question.

Kazi moved, kneeling as she glanced over Callum’s frame. She shifted her hand, and quickly started to scan. She sighed. “He’s in stasis lock.” She reported.

Khessa frowned. “Cause?”

Kazi checked her readings, tilting her head in confusion. “Memory restoration cycle?”

“Perhaps he suffered some damage during our rescue mission?” Janai suggested, watching as another bot entered.

The bot was small, though her golden armour matched that of Sol Regem’s around them. Bright green optics burned, a lack of any vehicle, or bestial parts upon her frame puzzled the others. “Khessa, I don’t want to alert you, but I can feel Regem’s pain through our bond. He cannot survive this onslaught much longer.”

Khessa crossed her arms, glancing out the front windows. “We need to escape, but how?”

Amaya stood by the scanners, optics observed the readouts of Viren’s ship. She quickly signed something. Gren nodded. “Amaya has detected that Viren’s ship has a working space bridge, how stable it is, however, remains to be seen.”

Khessa nodded. “Is there a ways we could board their warship, and steal from their space bridge?”

The unknown bot shook her head. “Regem doesn’t want to desecrate Ziard’s fallen body, though he is willingly to take a shot and fire several rounds into it’s proximity, perhaps causing it to malfunction, giving us time to escape.”

Amaya widened her optics, she turned fast. Hands moved, signing, Gren struggled to keep up with the silent Cybertronian. “Amaya has the best aim here, she’ll take the shot, but will need covering fire while she lines everything up.”

Khessa nodded. “Then get to it.” She glanced at Janai. “Go, take a group with you and get to the other turrets, give her covering fire.”

Janai nodded, racing ahead of Janai, Pyrrah following form behind. Marcos and Sabah stayed behind, standing by Callum’s side, watching him ever closely.

Rayla frowned, glancing towards the unknown bot. “Who are you?”

The unknown bot glanced at Rayla. “I am Ahshala, Sol Regem’s Titan Master, I spend my time tinkering with Regem’s internal systems, updating his internal security and keeping things pristine.” She paused, optics locked upon Callum. “But this one, Callum, I have seen him before, before this war, before the corruption wrought upon Cybertron by Sentinel ‘Zeta’ Prime.”

Khessa frowned. “What do you mean?”

Ahshala shook her head. “It is not my place to tell. It is his, and his alone. Though I doubt he’ll be in a good mood when he learns about their deaths.”

Runaan glanced at Ahshala. “Whose deaths?”

“The Triple Changers.” Was all Ahshala said, taking her leave.

* * *

Amaya narrowed her gaze, targeting systems locking upon the outer hull of Viren’s warship. She could see some exposed fuel pipes, the blue glow of Energon within them made them stick out among the purple.

The fuel pipes connected to most of the ship, making it possible to power the space bride onboard. All she needed was a clear shot, and Viren would have other issues to deal with. But she wasn’t sure whether the space bridge malfunction would affect them as well. She was no engineer on the matter, but if things didn’t go as planned, well, at least she would be with Sarai once more.

“Covering fire provided, take the shot!” Janai cried.

Amaya smirked, firing away, explosions rocked the side of Viren’s warship, ruptures along the fuel pipes blew out, any Seekers of Decepticons caught close were blown back to the well. She smirked, firing several more shots into the ship.

* * *

Viren smirked as he looked over Sol Regem. “The Autobots are too predictably, they couldn’t resist rescuing their comrades.” He muttered, optics locked upon the devastation his warship brought down upon them.

He felt the ship rock, he turned fast, optics burned bright in anger. “What was that?”

“Sir, several ruptures along the fuel pipes near the space bridge.”

Viren cursed under his breath. “Contain it!” He growled.

“Sir, the space bridge is fluctuating, it’s growing unstable.”

Viren widened his optics, he turned, glancing as he saw Sol Regem soar ahead. “Catch up to the Autobots, I won’t go down without them suffering for it.”

* * *

Kazi widened her optics. “Their space bridge is going of the charts, it seems we’ve caused it to malfunction, but they’re not giving up.”

Khessa frowned. “Any chance we’ll outrun them?”

The medic shook her head. “No, the Cons are determined to take us out with them.”

Khessa closed her optics, she glanced at Callum’s still body. “Brace for impact, if their space bridge is about to blow, then we’re going to need to be ready for it.”

* * *

Viren was not happy, he could feel his warship shake violently, he could feel the energy build-up from the command bridge. The space bridge was going to blow, there was no stopping it. He widened his optics, a sinister grin formed. “Is it still possible to activate the space bridge?”

“It should be, but it isn’t recommended Lord Viren. We could end up anywhere in the universe.”

Viren’s grin continued to grow. “Activate it.”

“But sir…”

Viren didn’t let the Con finish, blowing the soldiers head apart with a single blast. “Anyone else going to question orders?” He demanded.

The shaking of heads gave him the answer he wanted. “Claudia, brace yourself.” He ordered, activating the space bridge.

* * *

Kazi didn’t know what to do. “Their space bridge has been activated, I give it no more than a few seconds before it blows.”

Khessa nodded. “That’ll have to do. Autobots, brace yourselves.”

Rayla held her ground, a bright green light flashed over the sector space, the sound of an explosion sent them flying, the last thing she saw before darkness over took her was a world of blue and green.

* * *

Nyx prided herself for being free. Despite her duty, she loved to take to the skies. Ibis never understood, but allowed her to anyway. Telling her to report in if anything strange happened while she was out.

Xadia was one lush world. She hadn’t seen anything like before. Cybertron was grey, with the only colour she ever saw were those of the others around her. She remembered the days, when everyone lived together in harmony, back after their creator fell into his own slumber, to hide his presence form his brother.

Soaring around in her bird like alt mode was fun, there was nothing like it elsewhere. As she dived down towards the ground, she allowed herself to shift forms, wings folding up along her back, legs stretching out while she unfolded her entire body.

Landing upon the ground, she heard her comm beep. “What do you want Ibis?” She questioned.

_“Zentha’s scanners detected two of her brethren falling from orbit. The closet one ot your location is Sol Regem.”_

“One of the Titan’s that served under Solus Prime? Why would he be out here?” Nyx pondered.

_“We’re not sure, but he’s coming in hot. Head in there and see what’s going on.”_

Nyx sighed. “So much for my freedom of flight.” She muttered, launching herself towards the ground. She felt her body shifted, the plates moving. Landing upon four legs, she started to race forward, running faster and faster.

She neared Sol Regem’s location, leaping up, she shifted back to her root form. Blue optics glanced over the mighty Titan’s body. “What the hell happened to you?” She wondered, moving forward. She paused, reaching behind her back. A staff popped forth.

Grasping it tightly, she moved inside the great Titan. Moving throughout the hallways, optics glancing over the many bodies lining the hallways. “What caused all this damage?”

She neared the command bridge of Regem’s ship mode. She heard voices. She listened to their words. “We need an idea as to where we are, Kazi, what do the scanners read?”

Nyx slowly moved in, entering the bridge, all optics fell upon her. Khessa stood tall, her optics locked upon her. “Are you Autobot or Decepticon?” Khessa demanded.

Nyx didn’t reply, her optics swept the bridge, till they fell upon Callum’s form. She widened her optics. She didn’t believe it, it wasn’t possible, The Midnight Star killed him. Callum wasn’t moving, Nyx turned her gaze toward Khessa, optics narrowed. “What have you done to him?” She screamed.

Khessa was confused. “Who are you….” She started, unable to finish as Nyx charged her, pinning her to the ground.

Nyx was enraged. “What have you done to Azymondias Prime?” She hissed, pushing the pointed end of her staff towards Khessa. The others moved for their weapons, Nyx growled, several weapons formed upon her body, a pod of missiles upon her shoulders armed themselves. “How dare you draw your weapons upon me, a member of Azymondias Prime’s tribe.”

She glared at the others. “How dare you even think about harming my liege!”

Rayla was confused, and it seemed those around her were as well. “Tribe? I don’t know any tribe, or an Azymondias Prime for that matter.”

Nyx scoffed in disgust. “I am disgusted by your lack of respect. But I shall have you know, I am Nyx of the Knights of Cybertron, loyal follower of Azymondias Prime.”

Callum’s optics flashed to life, he sat up. “Stand down Nyx.” He commanded, slowly standing as he glanced over the others.

Nya obeyed quickly, her weapons folding back into her body. “Of course, my liege.” She replied with a small bow.

Callum rolled his optics. “Enough with the bowing. I am not some god or high lord who commands respect.”

Rayla blinked. “Callum?” She questioned.

Callum glanced at Rayla. A smile upon his face. “Not the best thing to come back to, but it isn’t the worst either.” He said. “How’s Bait?”

Khessa shook her head. “How do you know this Nyx? Commander Callum.”

Callum crossed his arms. “Well, we can start with you referring to me by my true name.”

“Which is?” Runaan asked.

“Azymondias Prime.” Callum replied, stepping forward as he looked at Khessa. “Last of the Thirteen, champion of Primus and the first triple changer.”

Kazi almost shut down at the name. “By Primus, we’re in the presence of one of The Original Thirteen Primes.”

Callum groaned. “Calm down Kazi.” He said, turning to face Khessa. “To answer you question Khessa, Nyx was one of my seven Knights of Cybertron, the ones I trusted the most to help lead my tribe.”

“You’re the Prime of Peace, the mysterious prime? How come you vanished without a trace? Is it true that The Fallen betrayed the others and killed Solus Prime? Did Alchemist Prime truly die?” Kazi asked rapidly.

Callum held his hands up. “Slow down Kazi, I will do my best to answer your questions, including how I came to be reborn, and how Rayla’s spark was placed into storage alongside me and many more of my tribe.”

* * *

Within the mountains, buried deep within. Housed within a Titan, The Midnight Star opened his optics. “So, he survived my handywork.” He muttered. “It seems I will have to finish what was started so long ago.”

* * *

On Cybertron, within The Storm Spire, the optics of Callum’s statues glowed brightly The table of seven chairs crackled with lightning, a storm brewed around the mountain.

And deep within ruins on Xadia, an orb glowed, the storm inside it raged with more brutality then before.

And across Cybertron’s colony worlds, storms of great size raged.

A message, a message to the universe. Azymondias Prime had returned, and he had come with purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best I could've done, but well, here we are. Once the next chapter is posted, Callum/Azymondias Prime will have his appearance posted on DeviantArt.


	14. The Ancient's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum reveals his origins, while Aaravos manipulates Viren for his own goals.

The room was silent, Callum, or Azymondias Prime, stood, optics glancing over the group. “To understand my tale, is to understand why we were created.” He began, optics glowing brighter within the second. “At the dawn of time, two titans of immense power fought.”

His gaze swept the room. “Primus and Unicron. One embodied creation, and the other, destruction.” His optics glowed brightly, illuminating the room. “Their battle raged for eons, the balance of power shifted more times then I could even count.”

Nyx stretched, leaning back in boredom, she’d heard the tale many times. The entire triple changer tribe knew the tale by spark. Callum raised an optic in amusement at Nyx’s boredom as he continued. “Eventually, Primus realised that he, nor Unicron could truly defeat one another alone.”

“With this realisation, Primus created the first Cybertronians, the Thirteen Primes. Each of us represented an aspect of life; light, time, wisdom, gender, teamwork, religion, change, vision, manipulation, creation, entropy, size and peace.”

Callum’s gaze moved towards the centre of the room. “It was the Thirteen that devised the plan to defeat Unicron. And I…” He paused, optics narrowed. “Was the one who kept us together. In our fight, we managed to push Unicron back, sending him to the furthest reaches of the universe.”

Khessa frowned. “I feel like theirs a but coming next.”

Callum nodded. “Unicron had created one of his own, a being born from his anti-spark. We offered this being a chance for change, but he used our trust to his advantage. He sowed rumours and lies among my siblings, turning them against one another.”

Callum felt his fist clench. “I tried to get to the bottom of things, worked hard to get them back together. And just when I was succeeding, he struck.”

Nyx closed her optics. “Your frame was damaged beyond repair, your sister couldn’t repair the damage down. I remember the gathering, where we determined what to do.” She sighed, hand reaching across her chest to rub her other arm.

“Your spark, along with any who had yet to receive their frame, were put into a vault within the Storm Spire. Many others had their sparks removed and put into storage as well. Among the thousands of us, only a hundred refused. We journeyed with Zentha and Ibis, came to this world.”

She allowed her gaze to fall upon Callum. “Your siblings found us, entrusted us with keeping him locked away, Ashrunetha and a troop left to find some place where they could guard your artefact. The rest of us kept an optic on him, always alert for any change.”

“He remained inactive, never moving from the same spot for centuries, but he started speaking, even opened his optics recently.”

Callum frowned, he knew why he’d become active. “He already knows about my rebirth.” He muttered, standing tall. “Nyx, I want you to return back to Zentha, have Ibis get word out to the others, I have returned, but the situation isn’t exactly pleasant.” He paused, moving towards Khessa.

“And gather the knights, I need to inform them of what’s happened to our home, and the new threat we now face, a threat that us already cost our tribe many.” He finished.

Nyx nodded, turning to make her leave. Callum sighed. “I know this might be sudden, but I’m taking full leadership over our forces here.”

Khessa widened her optics. “But the chain of command?”

Callum shook his head. “Xadia is my colony world, and the Decepticons now threaten it. And if they learn of his presence, I fear Viren will make a decision that will cost both sides greatly.” Turning slightly, he watched the others. “We need to locate Viren’s forces he manages to unleash this ancient evil.”

Zubeia narrowed her gaze. “We understand that you’re one of the original primes, but we still have the Autobot leaders to follow. As of the moment, Khessa and I are commanders, and you are a commander as well.”

Callum shook his head. “You don’t understand do you. I’m willing to look past the role the Autobots played in the devastation of my tribe back on Cybertron.”

Optics frowned in confusion. “What do you meant he role we played in the devastation of your tribe on Cybertron? We haven’t killed any of them.” Khessa said.

Callum growled lightly. “Avizandum uncovered the vault in the Storm Spire, sought to use us as soldiers for the Autobots. His actions alerted the Decepticons to our presence, eading to deaths of not one or two triple changers, but thousands. Those who I came to call my brothers and sisters were wiped out in minutes.” He hissed.

“We didn’t understand the importance, or the purpose of the sparks, we thought they’d been stored there by some previous prime who foresaw the war.” Zubeia defended.

Callum shook his head. He stepped forward. “No, but you stepped upon sacred ground, desecrated it with your war. I may be thankful to the Autobots for my rebirth, but from your actions, triple changers are close to extinction!” He almost screamed.

The room remained silent. No one spoke a word. “In time, I hope you understand that they were my family. I treated them with respect, cared for them and their needs, and in turn, they remained faithful to me.” Callum sighed sadly.

“Many of my tribe residing here have no doubt lost loved ones because of your war. They will have felt it through their connections.” Callum moved, stopping before the door. “And please, if you see him, The Midnight Star, do not engage without me. I have a feeling that I am the only one capable of ending him.”

Rayla watched him leave, her mind drifted to many thoughts. His words had impacted her heavily. Her spark had been from that same vault, she had been alive during the era of the Thirteen Primes. Admittedly, she was only a spark, and had yet to receive her body back then. But she was alive then.

* * *

Viren groaned as he pulled himself up off the ground. His optics glanced around the remains of his warship. “Status report.” He demanded, turning around. Sparks spat out from exposed wires, fires raged around, the remains of several warriors littered the place.

“Thank Primus your alive.” Claudia cried, racing into the room, a few troops trailing behind her.

“Claudia, what is the statues of our forces?” Viren questioned.

Claudia glanced at the ground. “More then three quarters of our forces perished from both the impact, and the malfunctioning space. I do not know the statues of the Autobot forces, but the scanners we’ve managed to get working have detected numerous Energon signatures upon this world.”

She glanced back at the troops briefly. “But they also detected something generating immense power. From the reports of the scouts I sent, they say that there is some kind of generator within ancient Cybertronian ruins. They noted several still Cybertronians decorating the place as well, but no sign of life.”

Viren narrowed his optics, processing this information carefully. “Hmm, this power source could give us an advantage over the Autobots. I want you to lead a task force and retrieve this object for me. In the meantime, have scouts sent out, I want to know what kind of life inhabits this world.”

_“Viren.”_

Viren glanced around, optics narrowed, the voice was different to anything he’d heard before. He moved, finding a private place to rest. “Who’s there?” He asked.

_“I sense chaos within your spark, darkness and a desire for power. Power to ensure your kind are the dominant race throughout the universe.”_

Viren frowned. “Who are you?”

_“Ah, who am I. They will have not doubt removed my name from your history, for their own selfish needs. But you can call me, Aaravos.”_

Viren nodded. “And why do you speak to me?”

_“I am trapped upon this world, locked away because the ancients feared my view of a united Cybertron, they feared that they would be removed from their places of power, reduced to the ones they ruled over.”_

“And how do I find you?”

_“My unique signature should be enough for you to follow. Regardless, it never hurts to be well prepared. I believe I am buried within a mountain, hidden inside a complex of sorts.”_

“And why don’t you just break out yourself?”

_“Something within my cell, I suspect the bars, render my own powers useless, they spared no expense in keeping me locked up. Be aware that the guards are formidable warriors, unaffected by the pass of time here.”_

Viren stood tall. “I shall lead a force and break you out in person.”

_“I look forward to your arrival.”_

* * *

Within his cell, Aaravos smirked. Viren was suitable to break him out. Viren was but a small part of a much larger plan. Once his usefulness had been served, Aaravos would see to his termination. For Aaravos served only one master, Unicron.


	15. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum travels to retrieve the Primal Orb and reconnect himself with his creator, Viren frees Aaravos and learns a terrible truth.

“And we’re out here why?” Sabah questioned, soaring in the skies alongside Marcos, Soren and Rayla. Ahead of them, soared Callum.

The Prime turned suddenly. “To secure the Primal Orb.” He answered, soaring straight towards a collection of dark clouds.

“And the Primal Orb is important why?” Soren wondered aloud.

“The Orb is not only my artefact, but also my connection to Primus and the collective wisdom of Primes, something I suspect has grown in my absence.” Callum explained. “It allows me to command the skies, allowing me to summon storms of great ferocity with a single thought.”

* * *

Claudia frowned as she entered the ruins, the natural wildlife had grown over the place. She felt somewhat disgusted by the fact that this organic matter had been allowed to overcome the pure metal of their race.

Her optics fell upon the Primal Orb, resting upon an altar. A storm housed within a crystal of unknown origin. Whatever it was capable of powering, or even doing, remained a mystery to her. But it would serve the Decepticon cause well.

Inching closer, she reached out towards it, only for a voice to speak. A female voice.

“The Orb is at risk. Protect the Orb to death.”

The statues moved, shrugging off the overgrowth and rust to reveal warriors. Swords and shields formed from their arms. They stepped forward, a few dropping down from the ceiling. “Protect the Orb.” They said collectively.

Claudia stepped back, optics moving to see the owner of the female voice. The owner was taller than her, covered in heavy armour plating. Shades of blue and silver spread over her while green optics glowed brightly. “You shall not touch that which belongs to our liege.” She growled, a large battle axe forming as she stepped forward.

Claudia readied her weapons, her troops following suit. “Who are you?”

The female warrior stepped forward, optics narrowed dangerously. “I am Ashrunetha of the Elven Region, Knight of Cybertron.” She answered. “And you tread upon sacred ground. Leave now or know our brutal might.”

Claudia smirked, raising her weapons before firing. Everything descended into chaos quickly. The knights charged, cutting down Claudia’s forces, some of them collapsing before the Decepticon forces. Claudia leapt back, firing at Ashrunetha.

Ashrunetha shrugged Claudia’s attacks off, her thick armour taking many of the shots. She leapt forward, swinging her great axe towards the daughter of Viren. Claudia dived backwards, releasing another wave of plasma.

Ashrunetha stumbled back from the sudden intensity of the attack. Her lips twisted into a smirk, she held her axe tightly, reading herself to charge.

What happened next had everyone in shock. Callum slammed into the ground before Claudia. “I will only ask you once, Claudia, leave.”

Claudia blinked, optics going wide as the others landed. She returned her focus upon Callum, he looked different and quite angry as well. “Callum.” She growled.

Callum stood tall. “Only my friends are allowed to call me Callum.” He warned, rising to his full height, turning to grasp the Primal Orb. “But all others will call me by my true name.” He continued, grasping the Primal Orb within his hands.

The Orb glowed brightly, reacting to his presence. Callum’s chest panels opened, allowing him to slot the orb within him. Once they sealed shut. He turned, lightning flowed all over his frame, crackling with energy. “Warn Viren, Azymondias Prime has come for his spark.”

Claudia turned, fleeing into the sky. Callum smirked, turning around to face Ashrunetha. “My liege, it is good to see you active once more.” The Knight said, bowing before the Prime.

Callum smirked. “There is no need to bow, but time is off the essence, Viren will no doubt be easy prey to the words of The Midnight Star. We must find him before he unleashed the one who brought an end to my siblings.”

Ashrunetha nodded, standing tall. “As you command, my liege.”

* * *

Viren stepped over the remains of several Triple Changers, red optics burning bright as he continued down the hallways. His goal was not far now. Aaravos sat away behind several bars, his frame was spiked, a near identical copy of the Chaos Bringer himself, save for the fact that he held aspects of a jet alien to Cybertronians.

“I am pleased to see that you made it.” The Midnight star greeted, standing from his seat.

Viren narrowed his optics as he disabled the security. “Now that you’re free, help us end the Autobots.”

Aaravos nodded, but his optics moved, shifting upon the hallways. “My ancient foe has returned, the one you called Callum was not who he seemed.” He began, stepping forward, a purple energy flowing throughout his frame. “The one who had me locked here for so long, my political rival, Azymondias Prime is here, no doubt ready to lock me away again.”

Viren frowned. “You say that Callum is a Prime. That is impossible.”

Aaravos was not amused. “He has no doubt deceived you as he did many others. He no doubt planned everything so that he could keep power over all Cybertronians. Going as far as to manipulate the war to his favour.”

The Midnight Star moved, optics falling upon the remains of the Triple Changers. “Though it would seem time has not treated his elite well, if they could fall to one such as yourself.” He noted, stepping over them. “But I have just the plan to bring about the downfall of the Prime and his manipulative ploys.”

Viren nodded in understanding, but remained wary of the ancient Cybertronian. There was something about Aaravos that didn’t seem right. Though he guessed it had to do with his appearance.

“We had best leave, I can sense my rival heading this way.” With the flick of his hand, Aaravos opened a portal, allowing them to vanish.

* * *

Callum stood, optics observing the remains closely. “Viren has now ide what he has just released upon the universe.” He muttered, turning around. “Khessa, the situation has grown worse…” He paused, hearing static upon the other side of the comm, the brief sound of battle reaching through.

He clenched a fist. “What has she gotten herself into.” He growled, a voice soon echoed through the comm.

_“You are brave to challenge me, Cybertronian. But I am beyond even your own comprehension.”_

Callum’s optics widened. “Oh no.” He turned fast. “Ashrunetha, I want all warriors to converge on these coordinates right away. He has already engaged our friends.

* * *

Viren was shocked to see the Autobots assaulting his forces, he noted Khessa leading the charge. No doubt they wanted to take the chance to wipe them out completely while they were weakened. “Decepticons, regroup and force them back.” He growled, charging his weapon systems.

Aaravos observed silently, they fought as if life meant nothing to them. A pity that every time one fell, it was another he would gain to his ranks. He watched Khessa, noting her leadership. He smirked, stepping forward, he raced forward, kicking off the ground.

His clawed hands opened, purple energy forming within them. He slammed into he ground, unleashing a small shockwave. He cracked a dark laughter as he stood tall, purple energy surrounding his body.

Khessa charged forward, leaping towards Aaravos. The ancient swiped his arm, unleashing a wave of purple energy towards her. Khessa grunted as she hit the ground, glancing up she saw Aaravos advance towards her slowly.

“You are brave to challenge me, Cybertronian. But I am beyond even your own comprehension.”

Khessa narrowed her optics. “Any who work with the Decepticons are vile and tainted.” She spat, getting back to her feet.

Aaravos chuckled as Viren came to his side. “And what makes you assume I work with them when they were simply a means to an end.” He turned fast, hand imbedding itself within Viren’s chest, he chuckled darkly. “You are so easily manipulated, I never intend to see Cybertron reach the end of the your pitiful war. For my master shall consume it and end his twin.” He snarled.

Viren stumbled back, falling to the ground. Claudia soared down, landing by her father’s side. Aaravos payed no heed to her, turning his attention back to Khessa. “I must thank you for ending the lives of so many this day, it gives me the troops needed to bring an end to this world and ensure that Azymondias Prime dies for good.”

Khessa charged forward. Aaravos moved to the side, purple energy forming a blade within his hands. With a single move, he stabbed Khessa within the spark, chuckling darkly as Janai’s cries echoed in the distance. He turned, optics narrowing as he saw Callum and his tribe headed his direction.

He let the blade vanish, allowing Khessa’s lifeless frame fall to the ground. Glancing over the field, he let the energy of his master flow within him, purple lightning crackled at the tips of his fingers. With a single motion, he slammed his hands into the ground.

Purple cracks shot out, each headed towards the dead remains. Groans and moans echoed across the field as the lifeless husks of both Autobots and Decepticons rose from the dead, purple energy glowing within them, they optics glowed a deathly purple.

Janai widened her optics, the Autobots backing away, the few Decepticons that survived moving with them. The hordes of the dead stumbled forward, moving in behind Aaravos. She saw Khessa, stumbling forward in a death like state. “Khessa.” She muttered.

“That is no longer your sister.” Callum said, stepping ahead of her. “That is only a mindless beast with a single goal. Complete destruction of any it’s master deems foe.” A battle mask slid into place, Energon blade formed. “Cybertronians. Before you is an army of the dead, reanimated by Dark Energon, the lifeblood of Unicron.”

He glanced to his left and right, his tribe standing by his side as did the Autobots and Decepticons troops. “On this day, there is no Autobot or Decepticon, there is only the defenders of life, and the servants of chaos.”

“One shall stand.”

“And one shall fall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Callum and Aaravos fight as the fate of the Primes hang in the air. A Titan awakens from her slumber and bonds are formed as secrets awaken within.
> 
> Note: Viren is not dead, no, he will meet his end in the sequel

**Author's Note:**

> You've also noticed that some characters aren't like they are in the show. Due to the nature of the universe, I have adapted characters and changed them as needed, not just to fit in, but for plot reasons as well. Callum is the most notable of these changes, which becomes very clear next chapter, I won't spoil why though.
> 
> And just to answer if any are wondering if Ezran is alive or dead in this universe, of the three Cons out investigating, they left a hint regarding that matter.


End file.
